Les maudits trouvent le bonheur
by Adam Park
Summary: Ecrite en 2005 : La famille Soma doivent trouver le bonheur pour que la malédiction soit brisée
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Ma fic est un mélange du manga et de l'animé car Tohru Honda connaît le secret des 13 membres d'une famille Soma et Akito. Tohru est très différente de celle de l'auteur Natsuki Takaya du livre « Fruits Basket » pour changer un peu l'histoire. Elle sera encore un peu naïve mais sauvage sous son air angélique. Les « entre guillemets » signifient des paroles écrites sur un calepin quand la personne a perdu l'usage de la parole suite à une persécution. Les phrases mises entre les … sont les pensées de chaque personne.

Prologue : 

Une petite fille du nom de Tohru Honda subit la persécution tellement qu'elle est naïve. A l'âge de 6-7 ans, elle se perdit dans la rue et se met à pleurer. Un garçon étrange vint la voir et la guida pour l'amener chez elle après l'avoir sauvé des griffes des mauvais garçons. Le garçon qui a son âge, ôta sa casquette et griffonna un mot à l'intérieur avec une signature d'un stylo feutre indélébile. Tohru remarque que son sauveur est roux aux yeux d'un rouge sang et le regarda partir avant de regarder à l'intérieur de la casquette. Kyoko, sa mère, décida de la mettre aux arts martiaux et au chant tout en gardant sa féminité. Elle grandit sans avoir revu son sauveur. La boule de riz se fait deux amies Arisa Uotani et Saki Hanajima. Arisa est un voyou et Saki possède un pouvoir de communiquer avec les ondes. Ces deux amies ignorent que Tohru pratique les arts martiaux et le chant. Un drame survient : Tohru perd toute sa famille en particulier sa mère. Elle finit par cacher carrément ses malheurs sous son air joyeux et naïf mais sauvage. En pratiquant les arts martiaux, elle a appris à être moins naïve et tête en l'air. Refusant de vivre chez l'une de ses deux amies après la disparition de sa famille, Tohru alla vivre dans une tente sur les terrains appartenant à la famille Soma pendant deux semaines. Mais un matin elle découvre qu'elle a un voisin et en fait connaissance avec Shiguré, le cousin de Yuki Soma, son camarade de classe. Etant malade, elle rentra très fatiguée après son boulot mais Shiguré et Yuki l'invitèrent chez eux et discutèrent pour connaître la vraie raison de sa présence sur leur territoire. Tohru raconta un peu en évitant de parler de sa famille morte et cachant qu'elle sait se battre et chanter. La boule de riz cache derrière son masque joyeux une grande tristesse. Shiguré et Yuki l'accueillent chez eux à cause des tâches ménagères. Tohru fait la connaissance de Kyo Soma qui lui rappelle son sauveur sans savoir que c'est vraiment lui. La jeune fille découvre le terrible secret de ses trois amis et elle fut acceptée à rester chez eux. Petit à petit, elle fait la connaissance des autres membres Soma maudits ainsi Akito qui ignorent ce que cache Tohru au fond d'elle. La jeune fille n'était allée à la tombe de sa mère la nuit pendant son entraînement ou sans quand ses deux amies l'accompagnent. Saki et Arisa ignorent que leur amie vit chez les Soma. Par contre, Arisa fait connaissance avec Kureno sans savoir qu'il fait partie de la même famille que Yuki et Kyo. Kyo, lui, écoute son amie de temps en temps râler et devient son confident en deux ans. Un jour de pluie, Kazuma Soma fait découvrir le véritable aspect de Kyo à Tohru qui part à la poursuite du rouquin enfui. Sur son chemin, elle croisa Akito mais elle se montra sur son vrai jour en lui jetant un regard plus froid que le sien. Le chef de famille resta perturbé car il ignore la vraie raison du regard de la boule de riz. Tohru finit par retrouver son seul confident et lui dit ses 4 vérités. Kyo, ému, s'accroche à son amie en lui disant qu'il ne veut plus perdre une personne qui lui est chère à son cœur. Il rentra dans ses bras en dormant et en ronronnant. Quand Tohru décide de voir Akito, elle se montra sur son vrai jour avec son regard dur et pénétrant ce qui perturba le chef de la famille à la grande surprise de Shiguré, Yuki et Hatori. Akito murmura un « Je ne comprends pas ». Tohru ne lui donna aucune explication sur son geste car elle veut garder le secret mais elle lui dit ses 4 vérités. Peu après la boule de riz rentra en compagnie de sa nouvelle famille chez Shiguré. Le soir, Tohru raconta à son confident Kyo comment cela s'est passé et sourit en l'entendant râler plusieurs fois ses boulettes de riz tout en lui rendant son sourire. Malgré cela, la jeune fille refuse de dévoiler ses secrets et ses malheurs…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Le secret de la casquette bleue 

Après le repas, Shiguré est retourné dans son bureau pour travailler selon son inspiration. Yuki et Kyo allèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Après son ménage, Tohru monta sur le toit avec la photo de sa mère et s'assoit…

Tohru : Tu vois Maman ? Je suis heureuse dans cette famille qui porte un très lourd secret que je partage avec elle. Dis… Penses-tu que c'est le moment de dire la vérité à Arisa et Saki où j'habite ? Puis-je un jour dire tous mes secrets et mes malheurs à quelqu'un ? Dois-je vraiment le faire ?

La jeune fille sentit en elle une force qui lui recommande de ne pas dévoiler tout de suite sa deuxième question mais accepte sa première question…

Tohru : Merci Maman. Je vais attendre pour la 2è question c'est mieux ainsi car en réalité j'ai peur de les perdre définitivement

La nuit est tombée, la boule de riz est toujours sur le toit quand Kyo décide de monter là où est Tohru pour réfléchir. Le rouquin remarqua la présence de sa confidente et s'approcha d'elle sans bruit afin de s'asseoir à coté d'elle en laissant une petite distance pour ne pas se transformer sans se mettre dans son champ visuel. Tohru est toujours dans la lune ce qui paraît à Kyo inaccessible. En soupirant, la jeune fille s'allongea les yeux fermés. Kyo, qui la regarde, faillit de tomber à la renverse…

Kyo : C'est pas vrai ça ! Elle ne m'a même pas vu ! Bon, je vais lui chercher une couverture et je reste près d'elle. Merci Tohru pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi…

Le rouquin descendit et alla dans la chambre de son amie pour prendre une couverture dans l'armoire mais il tomba sur un objet qui lui sembla familier. Il prit l'objet et le regarda surpris…

Kyo : Mais ?! C'est ma… ! C'est impossible ! Comment cela fait que ce soit elle qui l'a ?!

Kyo regarda la casquette bleue et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir une inscription gravée d'une main enfantine : Don't forget myself ! I helped you and I gave you my cap, in the hope that we will meet again ! Kyo Soma. Le jeune homme laissa la casquette tomber pétrifié…

Kyo : Si c'est bien ma… Oh Tohru ! On s'est retrouvé sans le savoir !

Emu, le jeune homme remet la casquette dans l'armoire et s'en alla avec la couverture en prenant soin de fermer la porte de chambre de son amie pour monter sur le toit le cœur battant à tout rompre. Tohru est toujours allongée et semble dormir. En la voyant ainsi, Kyo se sent apaisé, lui met la couverture sur elle et s'allongea à côté d'elle en repensant à ce qui s'était passé quand sa confidente est venue le chercher tout en regardant la jeune endormie près de lui. Soudain le jeune homme entendit distinctement les pleurs de son amie et s'en inquiéta…

Kyo : Mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? N'est-elle pas heureuse ? Ou y a t-il quelque chose qui la contrarie ?

Kyo a beau chercher les réponses à ses questions mais en se mémorisant tous les moments passés ensemble, il se rend compte que son amie cache des choses au fond de son cœur et comprend la raison de son chagrin. Soudain Tohru se redressa brusquement laissant ses larmes couler sans se rendre compte de la présence de son ami qui s'inquiéta de plus en plus…

Kyo d'une voix très douce : Tohru ? Que se passe t-il ?

Tohru surprise : **WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII** ! Kyo ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Kyo sourit gentiment : Hé ! Cela fait 2 heures que je suis ici mais tu ne m'as pas vu…

Tohru gênée : Désolée…

Kyo : Dis moi ce qui ne va pas… ça m'inquiète…

Tohru sourit : Ce n'est rien… Je me faisais du souci pour vous tous.

Kyo soupire : Arrête, Tohru ! Arrête ! Arrête de t'inquiéter pour les autres au lieu de t'inquiéter pour toi ! Apprends à être moins naïve ! Un jour tu te feras avoir ! Tu ne dors presque plus depuis plus de 2 semaines ! Tu vas être malade !

Tohru resta silencieuse mais elle est surprise par les paroles de Kyo qui lui touchent son cœur douloureux. Puis, elle s'humecta les lèvres pour parler mais Kyo ne lui laissa pas le temps en lui posant sur ses lèvres le baiser dont il avait tant rêvé depuis que son amie l'a vu sous sa véritable forme. Les lèvres de Tohru ont un goût de fraises. Peu après, Kyo se senti gêné mais Tohru se rapprocha de lui et lui rendit son baiser ce qui surprit son confident…

Kyo : Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Tohru : Pas aujourd'hui

Kyo : Soit ! Je veux que tu saches que je suis tout ouie si tu as envie d'en parler. N'hésite pas de venir me voir quand tu veux.

Tohru : Merci Kyo… Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi !

Tohru ne résista pas à lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami qui le lui rendit sans la prendre dans ses bras. La malédiction l'interdit et il ne veut pas gâcher ce moment… POUF ! Ahlala ! Tohru a oublié ce petit détail…

Tohru : Désolée…

Kyo : Ce n'est pas grave…

Le chat vint se blottir sur les genoux de son amie en ronronnant. Vraiment la vie d'un chat peut être belle ! Tohru le caressa sans s'échanger des mots inutiles jusqu'au moment où… POUF ! Kyo revient à sa forme normale complètement nu ! Etrangement, Tohru ne détourna pas ses yeux et Kyo ne courut pas sur ses vêtements. Tous les deux se regardent sans aucune gêne…

Kyo : Faudra éviter les transformations intempestives, ok ?… Mais on en était où ?

Tohru : Hi hi hi ! Trop drôle ! T'as oublié ?!

Kyo : Chipie, va ! Dis-le-moi…

Tohru ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase en déposant délicatement les lèvres sur les siennes sans s'attarder. Elle se leva laissant la couverture et la photo de sa mère sur le toit et descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Kyo se rhabilla et descendit à son tour en emportant la couverture et la photo dans sa chambre afin d'aider son amie à préparer le petit déjeuner…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau 

Tohru, après avoir préparé à manger, commença à le déguster en compagnie de Kyo quand Yuki entra dans le salon…

Tohru : Bonjour Yuki ! Bien dormi !

Kyo : Malgré son manque de sommeil, elle fait vraiment comme si elle était en forme !

Yuki : Bonjour ! Et toi Tohru ?

Tohru a la mine triste que seul Kyo remarqua : Oui…

Yuki ne se rend pas compte de l'état de son amie mais il mangea tranquillement. Kyo ne dit rien mais il jeta un regard inquiet à son amie qui lui sourit pour le rassurer. Shiguré arriva à son tour et passa à table…

Tohru : Shiguré-san… J'aimerai dire à mes amies où j'habite. Maintenant que cela fait 2 ans que je suis chez vous…

Shiguré : Tu le peux Tohru mais n'oublie pas de garder le secret !

Tohru : Oui !

Un peu plus tard, le trio alla à l'école et les cours vont commencer. Tohru est assise à côté de Kyo. Soudain le professeur Mayuko entra…

Mayuko : Bonjour ! Nous avons un nouvel élève. Entre !

Un garçon blond entra dans la classe et ses yeux se posent sur Tohru ce qui énerva Kyo.

Mayuko : Je vous présente Matéo Uotani. C'est le cousin d'Arisa Uotani

Tohru est pétrifiée pour avoir reconnu l'un des garçons qui l'avaient persécuté quand elle était petite mais elle ne savait pas non plus qu'Arisa était sa cousine… Sa meilleure amie ! Kyo, lui, jeta un regard à son amie de toujours qui est en train de perdre ses couleurs. Cela l'inquiéta…

Mayuko : Matéo, tu vas te mettre derrière Tête de carotte !

Kyo et Tohru : **HEeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyY !**

Surprise, Mayuko regarda Tohru qui lui jeta un regard très froid. Matéo la fixa de ses yeux pervers avant de s'asseoir. Stressée, Tohru grogna…

Tohru dit d'un ton très froid : **me fixe pas comme ça, ça me stresse ! cesse d'avoir ces yeux pervers sur ma personne !**

Cette réplique glaça Matéo car il ignorait que Tohru a beaucoup changé en 15 ans. Yuki paraît surpris comme toute la classe et surtout Kyo !

Mayuko : Mr Uotani ! Asseyez-vous! Je dois commencer le cours !

Matéo alla à sa place ébranlé. Deux heures plus tard, à la pause, Yuki alla voir son amie tandis qu'Arisa s'approche de son cousin…

Yuki : Tohru ? Tu le connaissais ?

Tohru : Pfffff ! Yuki, j'ai pas envie de parler de ce fou !

Kyo : …

Arisa : Tu connais Tohru, Matéo ?

Matéo : Oui, c'est ma fiancée…

Arisa : **Quoooooooooiiiiiiiiiii ?!**

Tohru furieuse : **espèce de sale pervers ! je ne suis pas ta fiancée ! j'aime quelqu'un d'autre !**

Matéo ironique : Qui ? Pas ce rouquin, j'espère !

Arisa : Kyon ?

Kyo sort ses oreilles et sa queue de chat et Tohru est furibonde : **arisaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

Saki : Tohru ?

Tohru : **RAH ! **J'ai mes raisons de le détester !

Arisa : Quoi ?

Matéo : Laisse ! C'est ton amie ?

Arisa : Oui et elle a per…

Tohru : **la ferme yankée ! t'as pas le droit de dire quoi ce soit sur ma vie !**

Matéo : Dis Boulette de riz, comment va ta mère ?

Tohru hors d'elle : **m'appelle pas comme ça, d'ailleurs qu'est ce ça peut te faire ?! Tu ne fais pas le poids avec celui qui me fait battre mon cœur ! toi, tu me donne envie de vomir !**

Kyo et Yuki sont surpris de voir leur amie d'habitude si chaleureuse s'énerver.

Kyo : Que me cache-t-elle ?

Yuki : Bon les cours reprennent car la cloche a sonné.

Deux heures après, Tohru est très furieuse et elle s'en alla sur le toit pour bouder laissant ses amis entre eux puisque Arisa mange avec son cousin. Yuki alla voir son amie sur le toit…

Yuki : Tohru ?

Tohru : Quoi ? Ne viens pas me parler de ce nouveau débile !

Yuki a une goutte derrière la tête : Non ce n'est pas ça… Je m'inquiète pour toi…

Tohru ironique : ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Yuki s'approche du visage de Tohru qui paraît très surprise quand elle sentit les lèvres du prince sur sa bouche…

Tohru : Mais ?! **nooooooooooon pas çaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!**

La boule de riz se dégagea brusquement mais Yuki la prend dans ses bras et… POUF ! Il devient le rat.

Yuki : Désolé Tohru… Je pensais…

Tohru : Tu ne dois plus me faire ça quand je ne suis pas…

Yuki : Quand tu es énervée ?

Tohru : Mon cœur bat très fort pour Kyo mais pour Yuki, qu'est ce que je ressens réellement ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Yuki : Je… Je t'aime Tohru…

POUF ! Le rat redevient humain mais contrairement à Kyo, Tohru détourna son regard avec gêne. Yuki se rhabilla avec hâte un peu déçu de sa réaction…

Yuki : Tohru… Est ce que… Kyo et toi…

Tohru énervée : Arrête de penser quoi ce soit ! Pour changer, on joue avec les autres au badminton sans ce pervers !

Yuki : Bien sûr mais Arisa ne le laissera pas tomber…

Tohru se crispa mais Yuki ne remarqua pas l'expression de son amie puisqu'il est sur le point de partir. La boule de riz soupira lorsque Yuki a quitté le lieu…

Tohru : Maman… Qui dois-je choisir ?

Une force lui fait analyser ce qu'elle a ressenti quand Kyo l'a embrassé et quand Yuki l'a fait aussi. Elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle préfère la compagnie de Kyo à celle de Yuki dans sa façon de parler aisément.

Tohru : Merci Maman… Je savais que j'étais toujours attirée par la virilité de Kyo !

Sur ce, la jeune fille alla rejoindre ses amis avec un sourire forcé. Kyo le remarqua mais ne dit rien. L'après-midi, il n'y a pas de cours. Comme Yuki l'avait prévu, Matéo accompagne sa cousine sans rater une occasion de persécuter la boule de riz qui commence à se sentir très mal à l'aise et qui a la gorge nouée sous les insultes. Arisa ne se rend pas compte de la méchanceté de son cousin sauf Saki, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Yuki et Kyo. Le soir venant très vite…

Saki : Tohru, tu vis où depuis 2 ans ?

Tohru : …

Matéo : Boulette de riz ! Tu réponds !

Tohru : …

Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu et Momiji : **ne l'appelle pas comme ça !!!!!!!**

Matéo dit d'une voix railleuse : Ce surnom lui va bien pourtant !

Arisa : **OH !**

Matéo : Pas vrai, Arisa ?

Arisa : …

Saki inquiète : Dis-moi quelque chose Tohru !

Hatsuharu observateur : Elle ne peut pas… Elle a fermé ses mots…

Kyo va vers sa confidente : **kooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!! tohru !**

Tohru : …

Yuki : Saki, elle vit chez nous depuis 2 ans.

Arisa : **Koooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?! chez vous ?!**

Matéo : C'est vrai, Boulette de riz ?

Tohru : …

Hatsuharu : Oui chez Shiguré Soma, notre cousin.

Momiji : Kyo, Yuki ! Tohru est très pâle !

Kyo releva délicatement la tête de son amie malgré que son cœur batte très fort. Il remarque mieux que son visage est très pâle. Saki et Arisa laissent Tohru aux mains de la famille Soma et entraînent Matéo avec elles parce que ce dernier voulait suivre sa proie. Très inquiets, les 4 garçons ramènent Tohru chez Shiguré qui s'inquiéta en voyant le visage blanc de la fée de logis.

Shiguré inquiet : Que s'est-il passé ?

Hatsuharu : Je ne sais pas tout mais elle a fermé ses mots comme Kisa

Yuki qui n'avait pas tout compris : Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Momiji : Tu le sais Yuki…

Hatsuharu : La persécution…

Kyo : Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a hurlé dans la classe… Ce Matéo de malheur est coupable ! Il a dû faire quelque chose à **MA** Tohru ! **MA** Tohru ?! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?!

Shiguré : J'appelle Hatori !

Kyo emmena son amie dans sa chambre en prenant au passage la photo de Kyoko qui était dans la sienne avec la couverture. Le jeune homme toucha le front de sa confidente de son front mais se retira brusquement car c'est très brûlant. Il alla chercher de la glace tandis que Tohru se changea et se coucha dans son lit. Le rouquin revient avec la glace pour le déposer sur le front de son ami mais il se rend compte qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer de tout son corps. Très inquiet, Kyo resta avec elle. Pendant ce temps, Momiji décide d'aller au travail de son amie pour la remplacer, Hatsuharu est aussi inquiet pour l'onigiri et resta jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hatori. Shiguré revient au salon après avoir appelé le dragon…

Hatsuharu : Comment Matéo ose t-il appeler Tohru ainsi ?!

Yuki : Tu as remarqué ?

Hatsuharu : Oui c'est méchant !

Shiguré : De quoi vous parlez ?

Yuki : Un nouveau de ma classe a traité Tohru de « Boulette de Riz » !

Shiguré : C'est insensé !

Dans la chambre de la nigiri, la jeune fille pleura encore car elle est non seulement persécutée pour la seconde fois mais elle a en fait honte d'avoir laissé Yuki s'emparer des lèvres qui étaient destinées à celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. Kyo ne dit rien mais resta près d'elle en lui caressant les cheveux, toujours inquiet pour elle…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : La vraie raison du mutisme de Tohru 

Hatori arriva en trombe en apprenant que Tohru a fermé ses mots mais il est suivi par Akito qui a décidé de voir la nigiri. Yuki est très surpris. Hatori et Akito se rendent dans la chambre de la jeune fille suivis par Shiguré, Kyo se redressa brusquement en voyant Akito…

Akito : Que s'est-il passé ?! Qui a fait ça ?!

Kyo : Un nouveau dans la classe l'a traité de « Boulette de riz » toute la journée…

Akito : **Il paiera !** Demain j'irai le voir !

Kyo surpris : Hein ?!

Hatori ausculta sa malade et se rend compte que la jeune fille est morte de fatigue car elle a trop de fièvre. Le dragon ordonna à tout le monde de sortir de la chambre. Peu après il se retrouva seul avec elle…

Hatori : Tohru… Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé réellement…

Tohru : …

Hatori sourit : Tu n'y arrive pas ?

Tohru secoua la tête négativement et pleura. Hatori prend un carnet et un stylo et les tendit à sa patiente…

Hatori : Ecris-le tout ce que tu veux dire…

Tohru : « Matéo Uotani me persécute depuis toujours mais la vraie raison est Yuki ! Il m'aime ! Moi je ne pourrai jamais ! Mon cœur appartient à un autre qui était mon sauveur à l'époque… Kyo Soma ! Mon sauveur ressemble beaucoup à ton cousin ! **j'ai honte !** »

Hatori : Je comprends. Tohru, Yuki doit réfléchir sur ses sentiments. Dis, Akito est venu te voir. Veux-tu le voir ?

Tohru : « Il le peut mais pas un mot sur Yuki ! Pas un mot sur ce que je viens de dire… Restez près de moi ! Et je veux que Kyo vienne me voir ! Je suis fatiguée et je ne dors plus depuis quelques temps ! »

Hatori : Ne crains rien, Tohru. Tu as aussi beaucoup de fièvre. Je vais t'arrêter pendant quelques jours pour que tu puisses dormir.

Hatori descendit au salon…

Akito : Puis-je la voir ?

Hatori : Oui, pas longtemps, elle est très fatiguée et elle a scellé sa voix. Kyo, tu viens aussi…

Les 3 garçons montèrent dans la chambre de l'onigiri. Kyo reprend sa place tandis que les 2 autres sont à gauche de la jeune fille…

Akito : Comment te sens-tu ? Dis moi ce qui ne va pas… C'est qui ce nouveau ?

Tohru : « Matéo Uotani, qui est le nouveau du lycée, prétend que je suis sa fiancée depuis la maternelle. Moi, je sais qu'en réalité il ne m'aime pas. Il m'a traitée de « **NIAISE** » et de « **Boulette de riz** ». Il est vrai que j'étais très niaise mais pas au point de ne rien comprendre ! Je ne suis pas sa fiancée ! Pourquoi est-il revenu m'ennuyer ? Je ne l'aime pas ! Mon cœur est déjà pris et mes mots ne veulent plus sortir ! »

Akito : Très bien ! Ce Matéo Uotani ne perd rien pour attendre ! Veux-tu que j'aille le voir ?

Tohru : « Ne vous dérangez pas pour ça ! Il paiera pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Je me suis jurée de me venger ! Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, Akito. Si besoin je vous contacte. »

Akito : Bien je me plie à ton choix. C'est qui le garçon que vous aimez ? Je ne me fâcherai pas…

Kyo : Son sauveur qui lui avait laissé la casquette

Tohru : « Comment le sais-tu ? »

Kyo : « Tu me l'avais dit la première fois quand on s'est rencontré, il y a 2 ans que je te rappelle ton sauveur à cause de notre ressemblance ! Tu sauras bientôt qui il est en réalité ! »

Tohru resta coi mais ne répondit pas…

Akito : Comment se nomme-t-il ?

Kyo : Exactement comme moi.

Akito : Tohru, ça ne t'ennuie pas que je voudrai te parler en privé avant que je parte ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête et jeta un regard à son ami et son médecin qui quittèrent la chambre…

Akito : Tohru, je n'irais pas voir ce Matéo. Dis-moi simplement que tu aimes la vie ici…

Tohru : « J'aime la vie ici ! Je suis heureuse ! »

Akito : Qui aimes-tu entre Yuki et Kyo ?

Tohru : « Kyo ! Sans hésitation ! »

Akito : Bien, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Kyo doit normalement après ses études au lycée être enfermé à vie comme l'exige la légende… Il restera ici avec toi. Je ne l'enfermerai pas car tu serais malheureuse n'est ce pas ?

Tohru : « Oui ! Très malheureuse ! C'est mon seul confident ! Je l'aime ! »

Akito : Je vais le lui dire. Toi soigne-toi bien car tout le monde se fait du souci. Tu es spéciale… Mais j'ai des choses que je ne comprends pas… Que veulent les femmes ou les hommes normaux auprès de nous les maudits ? Tu sais ?

Tohru : « Oui ! Ils veulent simplement vivre heureux avec l'un des maudits. Ils ne peuvent jamais vous les ôter et ils demandent que partager leur vie avec eux jusqu'à la mort séparent les 2 êtres aimants. Pensez-vous que la malédiction peut se briser ? »

Akito : Oui on peut la briser. Merci de tes conseils. Il suffit qu'un lien très fort vous unisse réciproquement, que tu l'acceptes sous tous ses aspects, que tu l'aimes, que tu le respectes, que tu le protèges et que tu l'aides. Bon je vais te laisser reposer. Je t'enverrai Kyo.

Tohru : « Merci pour tout Akito. »

Le chef du clan embrassa Tohru sur le front puis descendit au salon…

Akito : Kyo, tu sais ce qui t'attend normalement ?

Kyo : Oui je le sais…

Yuki surpris : De quoi ?

Akito : Grâce à Tohru, ton emprisonnement est annulé pour le restant de ta vie sinon ton amie sera très malheureuse…

Kyo ému : Merci Akito…

Akito : Tu as de la chance Kyo ! Elle tient énormément à toi ! Tu peux aller la voir.

Hatori : Fais-la manger !

Kyo s'en alla à la cuisine et prend la soupe qu'il a préparé pour Tohru avec les poireaux que Yuki a amenés de son jardin. Il monta dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Pendant ce temps, Hatori expliqua quelque chose…

Hatori : Shiguré, elle n'ira pas en cours pendant 2 semaines. Yuki, j'ai à te parler en privé…

Le rat suivit le dragon à la cuisine…

Yuki surpris : Que se passe-t-il ?

Hatori : La vraie raison de son mutisme est toi !

Yuki surpris : Quoi ?!

Hatori : Oui ! C'est toi qui l'as fait pleurer ! Elle a honte !

Yuki surpris : Honte ? De…

Yuki comprit tout de suite l'étendue de sa bêtise car Tohru aime vraiment son sauveur mais aussi Kyo son pire ennemi…

Hatori : Réfléchis un peu plus sur tes sentiments ! Tu finiras par la perdre définitivement ! Contente-toi d'être son ami seulement !

Yuki : Oui… J'irai m'expliquer avec elle quand elle ira mieux…

Hatori : Bien.

Plus tard, les non-habitants de la maison s'en allèrent. Shiguré commanda à manger pour trois. Yuki réfléchit à ce que lui a dit Hatori. Kyo tient compagnie à Tohru et mangea la commande de Shiguré. Cette dernière dort en pleurant de tout son corps après avoir mangé. Le rouquin est malheureux de l'entendre pleurer car il ne connaît pas la cause…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Des explications entre filles 

10 jours passent, Tohru se remet de sa maladie et de sa fatigue mais elle continue de pleurer et sa voix est encore scellée. Shiguré lui tient compagnie chaque jour et Kyo en fit autant chaque soir en la consolant quand elle pleure et en la prenant dans ses bras sans se rendre compte qu'il ne se transforme plus à son contact.

Kyo en serrant dans ses bras son amie endormie : Depuis quand suis-je amoureux d'elle ?!?

Flash back

Akito : Grâce à Tohru, ton emprisonnement est annulé pour le restant de ta vie sinon ton amie sera très malheureuse… Tu as de la chance Kyo ! Elle tient énormément à toi !

Fin du Flash back

Kyo était ému quand Akito lui a annoncé la nouvelle. Il avait envie de remercier son amie mais n'osait pas la réveiller. Depuis, il cherchait un moyen de le lui dire sans résultat car Tohru pleurait et dormait. Au salon, Shiguré alla ouvrir la porte car c'est Kagura qui arrive. Le rouquin sortit de la chambre de Tohru et descendit pour aller chercher à boire… Fatale erreur ! Kagura se précipita sur son bien aimé en hurlant…

Kagura : **oh kyo ! ****mon amour ! ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est vu !**

Kyo, pour la première fois de sa vie, resta calme et ne paniqua pas. Il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul ce qui surprirent Shiguré et Yuki…

Kyo imite la voix de sa cousine quand elle s'énervait : Oui, je sais ! « **pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles ni même passe un coup de fil ? moi je m'inquietais ! je voulais te voir ! je veux savoir clairement aujourd'hui si tu m'aimes ou pas !** » Pfffffff ! Kagura, pour une fois, épargne-moi tes scènes et explique moi que viens-tu faire ici ?

Le sanglier, en entendant ces paroles, fut si surpris qu'elle freina immédiatement sa course. Elle resta bouche bée et parait incapable de prononcer un mot. Le chien soupira de soulagement en voyant que sa maison est épargnée…

Kyo : Alors ?

Yuki en voyant Tohru debout : Tohru ! Tu devrais retourner te coucher !

La nigiri, refusant de regarder en face le rat, baissa la tête et la secoua négativement. Kyo la rejoignit sous les yeux ahuris de Kagura qui n'arrive pas à croire que le chat puisse se montrer si doux devant tout le monde…

Kyo d'une voix douce : Tu veux quelque chose ?

Tohru montra son calepin : « Je veux boire du thé si ça ne te dérange pas… j'ai besoin de quitter la chambre pour marcher un peu »

Kyo aida Tohru à descendre les marches et l'emmena dans le salon sans l'enlacer afin de pas montrer à qui ce soit qu'il ne se transforme plus…

Kyo : Yuki, Tohru veut du thé…

Yuki : Je ne sais pas faire…

Kagura : Je vais le faire…

Le sanglier alla dans la cuisine et prépare le thé. Dans le salon, Shiguré, Yuki et Kyo s'occupent de Tohru en l'installant calmement. Kagura revient avec le thé et remarque que son amour est assis à côté de Tohru…

Kagura s'énerva en évitant de renverser le thé : **kyo, tu me trompes !**

Très surprise, Tohru se jeta dans les bras de Yuki qui se transforma en rat afin d'éviter de montrer l'arrêt de transformation de Kyo à son contact. La boule de riz l'avait remarqué sans rien dire quand elle se faisait câliner pendant ses pleurs chaque jour. Kagura se ficha de Tohru qui s'est fait un peu mal à la tête en tombant…

Kyo très énervé : **Je t'ai dit de m'épargner tes scènes ! t'est folle où quoi ?! t'as vu ce que tu as fait A tohru ?!**

Kyo aida sa confidente à se relever et lui soigna sa blessure. Kagura jeta un regard dur à son amie et lui donna le thé sèchement qu'elle renversa un peu d'eau chaude sur la malade ce qui énervèrent encore plus le rouquin et Shiguré. Yuki redevient humain et se rhabilla très en colère contre sa cousine. La nigiri ne regarda personne et boit son thé les yeux fermés. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et Kyo s'empressa de les essuyer. Yuki se rendit compte du mal ce qu'il a fait à celle qu'il aimait et s'en veut de ne pas lui avoir demandé son avis avant de l'embrasser.

Kagura très jalouse : Que s'est-il passé ici ? Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de Tohru ? Avec moi tu n'étais pas comme ça !

Kyo : Elle n'est pas bien du tout ! Elle a été malade ! Pour ses larmes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

Yuki : Kagura, Tohru ne peut plus parler. Elle a scellé sa voix.

Shiguré : Tu ferais mieux de changer de comportement envers elle !

Kagura surprise : Comment ?! Scellée sa voix ?! Qu'est ce qui a provoqué ça ?!

Kyo épuisé : …

Yuki : …

Shiguré : …

Kagura surprise : Ben quoi ? Kyo, tu es fatigué ?

Kyo : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle m'ôte trop d'énergie ! je comprends maintenant pourquoi je préfère Tohru à elle… Tohru est très gentille et toujours en train de s'inquiéter pour les autres au lieu de s'inquiéter pour elle et je me sens si bien avec ma confidente…

Tohru pointa son calepin sous le nez de Kagura : « Je suis très fatiguée… Tes changements d'humeur me fatiguent ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu agresses Kyo chaque fois que tu viens ? Ne peux-tu pas arrêter tout ton cinéma avec lui ? Ne vois-tu pas que ton amour comme tu dis en a marre ? Pourquoi ne me poses-tu pas directement les questions au lieu de demander à Kyo ?! Que sais-tu de moi en réalité ? **rien que je sache !** »

Le sanglier est très surpris du ton de la lettre qui semble être sèche et très en colère. Yuki, Kyo et Shiguré lurent le mot eux aussi et ils en restèrent ébahis. Les 3 garçons quittèrent le salon pour laisser les 2 filles s'expliquer…

Kagura : Tohru… C'est vrai que je ne sais rien de toi… Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas de toi ? Pourquoi tant de mystères ?

Tohru : « J'ai des choses que j'évite de parler car cela me fait tellement souffrir et je m'efforce de les oublier même si cela est impossible en passant des jours heureux avec vous tous ! Ne m'oblige pas à te raconter tous mes malheurs et mes secrets, Kagura ! »

Kagura : Soit ! Comment se fait-il que tu n'arrives plus à parler ?

Tohru : « La persécution… Un gars prétend être mon fiancé alors que c'est faux. Il m'a toujours haï et traité de Boulette de riz et de niaise. Ces persécutions, je les ai subis depuis ma naissance ! »

Kagura : Je comprends. Comment sais-tu que Kyo en a marre ?

Tohru : « Je le sais parce qu'il me le dit franchement. Il ne me cache rien »

Kagura : Et maintenant ? Depuis qu'il t'a dévoilé son véritable aspect ?

Tohru : « Il est beaucoup plus calme. Il sait que je suis là pour lui comme il l'est pour moi. Il a toujours une oreille attentive quand j'ai besoin de lui. Tu sais que Rin est très triste de te voir si malheureuse quand tu fais tout un cinéma avec Kyo… Ta mère aussi, je pense… Laisse Kyo se décider… Tu ne pourras jamais forcer quelqu'un à t'aimer si cette personne n'a que de l'amitié à t'offrir ! Moi, je dis souvent des mots qu'il veut entendre ! »

Kagura : Je comprends… dis-moi… Qui préfères-tu entre Yun et Kyo ?

Tohru : « Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses ! Mais si tu y tiens… C'est Kyo ! »

Kagura sourit : Je te le laisse… Je pense qu'il serait plus heureux avec toi qu'avec moi… Tu as mieux agi que moi quand tu as vu sa véritable forme en l'acceptant tel qu'il est… Es-tu sûre que c'est que la persécution qui t'a rendu si malheureuse ?

Tohru énervée : « **non ! ce nest pas la vraie raison ! ce… c'est Yuki ! je n'ai que de l'amitié à lui offrir et il l'a gachée en m'embrassant ! j'ai honte ! je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse ! pas après kyo ! j'ai le sentiment d'avoir trahi mon seul confident ! je… je…** »

Kagura arrêta la main de son amie et la prend dans ses bras : Calme toi… Pleure… Vide ton sac…

Tohru pleura à chaudes larmes dans les bras protecteurs de son amie quand Kyo entra avec du thé. Ne disant rien, le chat posa le plateau quand il tomba sur quelques lignes que Tohru ait écrites : « **c'est Yuki ! je n'ai que de l'amitié à lui offrir et il l'a gachée en m'embrassant ! j'ai honte ! je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse ! pas après kyo ! j'ai le sentiment d'avoir trahi mon seul confident !** ». Il comprit tout de suite la cause du chagrin de Tohru…

Kyo furieux en serrant les poings devant l'impuissance de Kagura : Sale rat ! C'est de ta faute si Tohru ne parle plus ! Comment as-tu osé ?! C'est **MA** Tohru !

Kagura ne dit rien…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Des excuses ! Tout de suite des excuses ! 

Kagura : Heu… Kyo ?

Kyo énervé : **kooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiii ?!**

Kagura : Yun l'aime aussi…

Kyo : Je vois… Tohru a le droit de choisir l'homme qu'elle aime ! Pas cette tapette !

Kagura soupire : Je sais… Kyo ? M'aimes-tu ? C'est la dernière fois…

Kyo soupire : Kagura, je suis désolé… Tu n'es qu'une sœur pour moi… J'aime Tohru… Je romps les fiançailles… Pas de mariage… Désolé…

Kagura sourit : D'accord Kyo… Pas de mariage, Tohru a raison… Je ne dis jamais les bons mots que tu veux entendre… Tohru est la personne qui te faut et je suis contente !

Kyo : Merci Grande sœur !

Kagura : Prends-la… Elle a besoin de se reposer…

Le chat prend sa confidente dans ses bras en évitant de la serrer trop fort contre son torse pour ne pas se transformer et l'emmène dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea et la borda avant de partir mais l'onigiri le retient par la main pour qu'il reste avec elle…

Kyo sourit : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reste dans la maison. Je vais chercher le calepin qui est resté au salon et j'ai quelque chose à régler avant de revenir te voir…

Tohru le laissa partir. Le chat alla au salon pour récupérer le calepin que Kagura le lui tendit au moment où Yuki et Shiguré entrèrent dans la pièce…

Shiguré : Bien discuté Kagura ?

Kagura sourit : Oui ! C'est réglé !

Yuki inquiet : Où est Tohru ?

Kagura : Yun… **laisse la tranquille ! Elle est retournée se coucher !**

Yuki surpris : Pourquoi tu te fâches ?

Kyo : Fais l'innocent, Baka nezumi !

Yuki : **baka neko !**

Kagura très énervée : **çaaaaaaaaaaaa suuuuuuuuuffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !**

Kyo énervé : **a qui la faute que tohru ne puisse plus parler ?!**

Yuki : …

Kyo énervé : **tu ne dis rien ? Eh bien ! t'as intéret à t'excuser d'ici là !**

Shiguré : De quoi vous parlez ?

Kyo sort ses oreilles et sa queue de chat : **mêle toi de tes affaires, scriboullard !**

Kyo s'en alla dans la cuisine et prend des boulettes de riz pour sa confidente et pour lui-même avant de monter dans la chambre de son amie…

Kyo : Kagura ! Tu peux emprunter ma chambre pour la nuit !

Kagura sourit : Merci Kyo ! Et veille-la bien !

Kyo : Oui !

Shiguré n'a rien compris mais Kagura lui expliqua brièvement sans dénoncer Yuki. Ce dernier est parti dans sa base secrète pour réfléchir car il est perturbé que son pire ennemi sache la vérité. Dans la chambre de l'onigiri, Kyo profite de lire les réponses de Tohru quand il avait laissé avec Kagura. Il sourit quand il lut qu'elle le préfère à Yuki mais il se pose des questions sur les mystères et les secrets de Tohru. Il veut tout savoir sur elle. Tohru se réveilla et regarde son ami puis d'une main, elle prend son calepin des mains du chat et se redressa…

Tohru : « J'ai faim ! »

Le jeune homme sourit et tendit les boulettes de riz que la jeune fille mangea avec avidité…

Kyo : « Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre Yuki et toi… Je comprends que tu aies honte… Tu n'as pas voulu que je le sache et je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi… Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux mais à ce sale rat ! Je t'aime ! »

Tohru : « Je t'aime moi aussi… Dis, tu n'as pas remarqué ton arrêt de transformation à mon contact ? »

Kyo surpris : « Hein ?! C'est impossible ! »

Tohru sourit : « Non c'est vrai… La malédiction est partiellement brisée ! »

Kyo la prend dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en fermant les yeux attendant le bruit familier de sa transformation en chat. Il est prêt à sentir son corps se métamorphoser, devenir plus petit, prêt à sentir ses bras se raccourcir, à sentir ses doigts se munir de griffes, à sentir des poils doux et orange lui pousser sur tout le corps. Mais rien ne se passa. Kyo ouvrit enfin les yeux, et eut le souffle coupé. Tohru sourit et nicha sa tête dans le cou de son ami. Ce dernier reprend le calepin…

Kyo : « Tu le savais ? »

Tohru : « Oui ! Je l'ai réalisé il y a quelques jours… »

Kyo ému : « Merci Tohru pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Tu m'as accepté tel que je suis… Tu sais que je ne serai pas enfermé ? »

Tohru sourit : « Je le sais déjà… »

Kyo : « Veux-tu savoir qui était ton sauveur ? »

Tohru : « Oui ! »

Kyo alla chercher la casquette dans l'armoire et donna à Tohru avant de reprendre le calepin…

Kyo : « Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire l'inscription ? »

Tohru : « Don't forget myself ! I helped you and I gave my cap, in the hope that we will meet again!… Heu… Je crois qu'il faudra que je te raconte depuis le début… Tu veux tout savoir sur moi ? »

Kyo : « Oui… Je veux tout savoir ! Tu te souviens ? Tu m'as dit que même si je t'écoute parler de tes soucis de temps en temps, tu voudrais que moi aussi je te parle de mes soucis ! Tu ne veux pas que je souffre tout seul… »

Tohru un peu niaise : « Oui mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… »

Kyo soupira en lui ôtant le calepin puis se tient en face d'elle afin de prendre ses mains dans les siennes…

Kyo : Ecoute Tohru, je ne peux pas écrire ce que j'ai à te dire car ton calepin est fini. C'est trop long ! Et je vais te le dire de vive voix d'accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête…

Kyo : Eh bien… A partir d'aujourd'hui je veux vraiment te connaître… Mieux qu'en 2 ans ! Même si tu m'écoutes parler de mes soucis de temps en temps, je voudrai que toi aussi tu me parles de tes soucis ! Je ne veux absolument pas que tu souffres toute seule ! Dis-moi toutes tes peurs, tous tes secrets, tous tes malheurs, toutes faiblesses ! Je voudrai tout savoir moi aussi sur toi ! Je veux partager tes souffrances… Laisse moi les partager avec toi ! Je veux continuer la vie comme avant, je te ferai à manger quand tu es malade et j'étudierai avec toi ! Je veux souffrir avec toi ensemble ! Je veux continuer à vivre avec toi !

Kyo baissa la tête en pleurant. Tohru, très surprise, posa une main sur la joue de son ami et la releva en essuyant ses larmes mais elle pleura à son tour que Kyo essuya lui aussi…

Tohru d'une voix douce mais émerge difficilement après 10 jours de mutisme : Kyo… Merci… Par… Pardon… J'ai… J'ai peur… Peur de te perdre… Peur qu'on me rejette… Si on apprend ce qui… m'était arrivé… Peur de me retrouver toute seule à jamais…

Kyo : Alors dis-moi tout Tohru… Raconte moi ta vie avant ton arrivée chez nous…

Tohru : Kyo… Cela ne te dérange pas que je te raconte tout quand j'aurai retrouvé tout l'usage de la parole ? J'ai mal à la gorge…

Kyo sourit : Non. Sache que je t'écouterai toujours…

Tohru sourit : Merci…

Kyo rougit : Dis Tohru… Tu ne voudrais pas dormir avec moi… Exceptionnellement ? J'ai laissé ma chambre à Kagura…

La jeune fille se fait de la place dans son grand lit pour Kyo en guise de réponse. Ce dernier sourit et se coucha en slip dans le lit de sa confidente qui se blottit dans ses bras. Kyo s'endormit tout de suite tellement il est fatigué d'avoir beaucoup veillé sur l'onigiri en 10 jours. Pendant de temps, Yuki décide d'aller voir Tohru pour s'expliquer avec elle. Hésitant de frapper à la porte, Yuki l'entrebâilla surpris du silence total qui régnait dans la pièce. Décidé, il ouvrit totalement la porte et entra dans la chambre. Les rideaux sont tirés empêchant la lune pénétrer dans la pièce un peu sombre. Apercevant le lit de Tohru et ses occupants, il tomba à genoux, horrifié… Son ennemi et Tohru étaient entrelacés, dormant dans le même lit ! Et Kyo gardait sa forme humaine ! Yuki n'arrive pas à y croire mais il n'y pouvait rien son ennemi aimait d'un amour profond et sincère Tohru, si son ennemi ne se transformait plus, si cet amour semblait réciproque… S'approchant et s'asseyant sur le lit Yuki desserra les bras de Kyo, brisant le contact physique entre le chat et l'onigiri, provoquant un léger grognement chez Kyo mais cela réveilla complètement Tohru. La jeune fille fixa le rat avec un froncement de sourcils signifiant qu'elle ne comprend pas sa présence dans sa chambre. Yuki murmura à l'oreille de celle-ci qui se leva et alla dans le couloir suivi du rat en prenant son calepin et son stylo car sa gorge n'est pas encore au point…

Yuki : « Je suis venu te parler à propos de ce que je t'ai fait il y a 10 jours… »

Tohru sèche : « **oui ?! N'attends pas que je change d'avis !** »

Yuki : « Je suis simplement venu m'excuser… Je n'aurai jamais dû le faire sans ta permission… »

Tohru sèche : « **ça oui ! tu as brisé toi-même notre amitié !** »

Yuki : « Tu aimes Kyo ? »

Tohru : « Oui… Je suis prête à tout pour lui ! »

Yuki : « Je comprends… J'aurais dû réfléchir avant… Par ma faute, tu as scellé ta voix… Me pardonneras-tu un jour ? Je me plie à ton choix… J'accepte de rester seulement ton ami… »

Tohru : Merci… Yuki…

Yuki surpris : Tu… Tu reparles ?!

Tohru : Je viens de retrouver l'usage il n'y a pas longtemps… Grâce à Kyo… Il m'a simplement dit des mots que je voulais entendre…

Yuki : Je vois… Amis ?

Tohru : Amis… Ne recommence plus jamais sinon tout sera vraiment fini !

Yuki : Je sais… Va te coucher, tu es encore fatiguée et ne force pas sur ta voix…

Tohru sourit en guise de réponse et s'en alla se coucher auprès de son amour qui la reprend dans ses bras en dormant…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : Les secrets et la vengeance de Tohru 

Le lendemain, Tohru se réveilla dans les bras de Kyo qui dort toujours. La jeune fille se réveilla sans bruit en allant tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller son voisin. Elle alla se doucher puis revient s'habiller dans sa chambre. Elle mit une tunique rouge et un pantalon noir. Kyo se réveilla et regarde son amie se coiffer mais ses yeux se posent sur le calepin et lut. Il comprit que le rat est venu s'excuser…

Tohru : Kyo ?

Kyo : Il est venu ?

Tohru sourit : Oui !

Kyo sourit à son tour : Ta voix est à peu près normale…

Tohru rougit : Merci ! Tu viens ?

Kyo amusé : Je ne suis pas habillé !

Kyo se leva et met son baggy avant d'enfiler un tee-shirt moulant. Tohru remarque que son ami est très musclé sous sa peau bronzée. Ensemble, ils allèrent à la cuisine afin de préparer à manger. Kagura, Yuki et Shiguré sont déjà levés car il est 10h30 du matin. Le chat et l'onigiri, après avoir préparé le repas de midi, allèrent au salon pour grignoter…

Kagura sourit : Bonjour ! Comment te sens-tu Tohru ?

Tohru sourit : Bien ! Je me sens en pleine forme !

Kagura et Shiguré sont très surpris que Tohru ait retrouvé la voix ce qui font rire en synchro pour la première fois Yuki et Kyo.

Kagura surprise : Tu reparles ?

Shiguré surpris : Depuis quand ?

Tohru amusée : Depuis hier soir ! J'ai encore un peu mal mais ça ira !

Kagura réalise : C'est Kyo qui t'a redonné la voix ?

Tohru rougit : Oui… Il m'a dit des mots que je voulais entendre et cela m'a beaucoup émue…

Kagura : Ils se ressemblent tellement… Ils se complètent… Je suis heureuse pour eux…

Yuki : Tohru ! Excuse-moi de changer de conversation mais je voulais t'avertir que tes amies passent aujourd'hui te voir. Saki m'a dit qu'elle amènera Mégumi… Tu le connais ?

Tohru : Oui c'est son petit frère… Et Arisa ?

Kyo : Elle a l'intention de venir seule mais j'espère qu'il ne viendra pas !

Kagura étonnée : Qui ça ?

Yuki : Le persécuteur de notre amie…

Tohru soupire : C'est inutile… Il viendra… Je le connais… Il a toujours cette tendance de venir sans y être invité… C'est pourquoi tout le monde ne l'aime pas….

Yuki a une goutte derrière la tête : Comme mon frère…

Tohru agacée : Pfffffffffff ! C'est vraiment un serpent ! C'est d'ailleurs son signe !

Kagura : Ce la ne m'étonne pas qu'il réagit comme Ayamé !

Tohru et les Soma mangèrent tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien. Peu après, Shiguré alla dans son bureau et prévient Hatori. Yuki et Kagura vont au jardin un petit moment tandis que Tohru et Kyo s'affairent dans la cuisine pour préparer des gâteaux, du thé et le repas du soir…

Kyo rouge : Ce soir… Veux-tu dormir avec moi ?

Tohru rouge : Bi… Bien sûr ! On arrangera ça ce soir ! Je ne sais pas si elles vont rester…

Kyo sourit : Moi, je le sais. Elles me l'ont dit hier…

Tohru sourit : On verra comment organiser car il y a Kagura aussi…

Kyo : Depuis que tu as discuté avec elle, Kagura essaye de se faire pardonner en t'aidant dans la maison…

Tohru amusée : J'ai compris… Je ne suis pas toujours niaise !

Kyo surpris : **HEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?!** En 2 ans, tu l'as été!

Tohru rigola : Maintenant je ne peux plus rien te cacher, Kyo !

Kyo la tient par la tête en rougissant : **NE RI-GO-LE PAS ! Compris ?**

Tohru : Hihihi ! Tu m'as percé à jour hier soir en me disant que tu ne veux absolument pas que je souffre toute seule…

Kyo la tient par la tête en rougissant : **NE RI-GO-LE PAS ! Compris ?**

Tohru s'arrête de rire et se culpabilise : J'ai fait comme si j'étais très niaise, tête en l'air pour persévérer mes secrets… Mais toi…

Kyo se prend la tête dans ses mains : Arrête, Tohru ! Arrête ! Arrête de te culpabiliser ! Tu avais des raisons pour le faire ! Je le comprends mais… Mais maintenant ce sera différent ! J'attends que tu me racontes ton passé…

Tohru sourit en le regardant dans ses yeux : Je sais mais le moment me semble très mal choisi !

Kyo rendit son sourire et se pencha sur son amie pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tohru, passant ses bras autour du cou du rouquin, s'empressa de répondre à son baiser quand soudain des voix se firent entendre…

Voix : **BOULETTE DE RIZ ! C'EST NOUS !**

Autre voix : **maaaaaaaateeeeeooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tohru siffla entre ses dents : Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! Je me vengerai !

Kyo est éberlué de voir son amie marmonner mais ne dit rien et alla à la porte d'entrée suivi de Tohru. Yuki et Kagura reviennent du jardin…

Tohru ignore complètement Matéo : Bonjour Arisa, Saki et Megumi ! Entrez !

Tous à part Matéo : Bonjour Tohru !

Matéo agacé : Hé c'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton invité ?!

Tohru : …

Matéo : Tu ne réponds pas ?!

Tohru se dirigea au salon sans rien dire suivie de tout le monde. Matéo s'arrangea pour se rapprocher de très près Tohru qui n'apprécie pas. Kagura est outrée par le comportement du blond mais se retient de lui sauter dessus grâce à Yuki. Shiguré arriva à son tour…

Shiguré : Bonjour !

Tous sauf les occupants de la maison : Bonjour !

Shiguré remarqua dès que le blond ose de toucher sa fée de logis et se retient de se mettre en colère devant tout le monde car il n'aime pas que ce gars pose la main sur la petite amie de Kyo ! Ce dernier serra les poings pour s'empêcher de lui mettre une bonne raclée…

Matéo : Tu ne me parles pas ?!

Tohru : …

Matéo : Je te préviens que tu es à **MOI **!

Tohru sèche sous les yeux ahuris des autres : « **ECOUTE-MOI BIEN, PAUVRE TYPE ! TU ME SAOULES COMPLETEMENT ! ****Ote-toi**** DE MOI ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME COLLER A TOUT BOUT DE CHAMPS ! NE T'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS DE MOI OU ****ç****A IRA TRES MAL ! ****Pousse-toi ! tu me prends trop de place !** »

Matéo menaçant : Tu me cherches ! Tu es à moi ! Tu es ma fiancée !

Kagura : …

Arisa énervée : **MAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOO !**

Matéo : **kooooooiiiiiiiiiiiii ??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Tohru m'appartient !

Tohru hargneuse : « **t'es bouché où quoi ?! je t'ai déja dit que j'appartiens à un autre ! je l'aime ! pauvre taré ! c'est toi au contraire qui me cherches ! je vais vaiment finir par craquer ! per-sé-cu-teur !** »

Matéo : **boulette de riz ! niaise !**

Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, Arisa, Saki et Megumi : **ne l'appelle pas comme ça !!!!!!!**

Shiguré : C'est toi le nouveau ?!

Kyo, Yuki, Arisa, Saki : **Oooooooouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Shiguré furieux : Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à Tohru !

Matéo : Tu n'es pas son père !

Tohru : « **c'est mon tuteur ! et je suis en famille !** »

Kyo est très jaloux et prend Tohru par la taille en l'attirant contre lui. Shiguré et Kagura fermèrent les yeux attendant le bruit familier de la transformation du chat mais rien ne se passa. Yuki émit un petit sourire amusé. Shiguré et Kagura les ouvrent et n'en croient pas de leurs yeux ! Kyo a gardé sa forme humaine en tenant Tohru dans ses bras…

Matéo fulmine : **Toi Kyon lache-la !**

Kyo : **m'appelle pas kyon !**

Matéo se redressa et prend par le col du tee-shirt le chat, l'obligeant à lâcher la jeune fille afin de donner un coup de poing dans la figure du rouquin de l'autre main…

Kagura : **nooooooooooon !!!!!!! kyyyyyyyyyyooooooooooo!!!!**

Tout se passa très vite, presque tout le monde n'a pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé à part de remarquer un Matéo allongé dans le jardin et Tohru debout devant Kyo les mains croisées sur sa poitrine les yeux fermés. L'onigiri cache sous ses yeux fermés une haine meurtrière et se garde bien de le montrer à autrui…

Shiguré surpris : Que s'est-il passé ?

Yuki surpris : Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai rien vu !

Kagura surprise : Je ne comprends pas…

Arisa surprise : Je ne sais comment Matéo ait pu atterrir dans le jardin…

Shiguré a des larmes de crocodile : **ma maisoooooonnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!! elle est encore caaaaaaasseeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Saki utilise ses ondes : Arisa, ton cousin a des ondes négatives…

Arisa interloquée : **kooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiii ?!**

Mégumi : C'est un malade mental qui s'amuse à faire du mal aux autres. Il haït en réalité Tohru mais refuse de l'admettre. Il est un pervers ! Il a commis un très gros crime dans sa jeunesse…

Arisa interloquée : Je… Je ne savais pas…

Tohru soupire : Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Arisa. Tu ne l'avais jamais connu sous son vrai jour jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Arisa, Mégumi et Saki surpris : Tohru ?! Tu reparles ?!

Tohru sourit : Oui… Grâce à Kyo…

Kagura : Dis moi ce qui s'est passé à l'instant…

Tohru gênée : … Secret…

Mégumi : Moi j'ai tout vu…

Shiguré : Tu peux nous raconter ?

Mégumi : Matéo se redressa et prend par le col du tee-shirt le chat, l'obligeant à lâcher la jeune fille afin de donner un coup de poing dans la figure du rouquin de l'autre main quand Kagura a hurlé « **non ! kyo!** ». Tohru, ayant entendu le cri de son amie, s'est redressée entre les 2 garçons, très furieuse… Non plutôt avec une haine meurtrière… Donnant une grande claque sur le bras de Matéo qui maintenait le tee-shirt de Kyo pour faire lâcher prise avec succès d'une main et d'un coup de pied, elle l'a fait voler en cassant une porte jusqu'au jardin. Pour finir, elle a fermé les yeux pour cacher sa haine meurtrière en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et protégeant son ami. Voilà ce qui s'est passé…

Shiguré : …

Yuki : …

Kagura : …

Kyo : …

Arisa : …

Saki : …

Matéo se relève avec peine : Quel coup ! ça me fait mal ! Espèce de sauvage !

Tohru ironise : Oh le pauvre taré !

Tous : Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Matéo fulmine : C'est pas drôle ! Qui a fait ça ?!

Tous : …

Matéo s'approche de la maison : Personne ne dit rien ? Eh bien niaise ! Tu m'épouseras de gré ou de force d'ici trois jours !

Tohru ironique : Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ?

Matéo d'un air méchant : **tu n'as pas le choix !**

Tohru exaspérée : Mais qu'est qu'il est bête !

Voix : **OH !**

Tohru en voyant son médecin : **HATORI !**

Hatori : La porte était ouverte et je suis entré. Comment te sens-tu, Tohru ?

Tohru sourit : Tout va bien ! Ma voix me fait encore un peu souffrir mais ça s'améliore !

Hatori sourit : Bien ! Je me faisais du souci !

Tohru émue : Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi !

Arisa : Tohru ?

Tohru : Quoi ? Ah oui ! Voici Hatori Soma, il est médecin de famille.

Matéo énervé : **NIAISE ! TU N'AS PAS REPONDU !**

Tohru : **m'appelle pas niaise ou tu le regreteras !**

Matéo hargneux : **niaise ! boulette de riz !**

Fulminante, Tohru l'envoya encore une fois dans le jardin en lui donnant sauvagement un coup de pied et de poing en synchro. Cette fois-ci, Toute la maisonnée a pu voir ce qui s'est passé et en est surprise…

Kyo éberlué : Tu… Tu sais te battre ?!

Yuki éberlué : Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

Kagura excitée : C'est ça ton secret ?! Tu es géniale !

Arisa étonnée : On dirait que Tohru nous cache des choses !

Saki : C'est vrai…

Kyo saisit sa confidente par les épaules et la regarda avec amour tandis que Shiguré appela la police sur l'ordre d'Hatori qui a reconnu le garçon dont les journaux parlent à cause d'une recherche pour meurtre commis il y a 2 ans et demi

Kyo : Tu m'étonneras toujours !

Il la serra dans ses bras sous les yeux ahuris d'Hatori qui n'était pas au courrant de l'étrange arrêt de transformation de Kyo…

Matéo se relève avec peine : Quel coup ! Qui a f… ?

Tohru sèche : Tu ne peux pas changer de disque ?! Tu ne mérites rien du tout ! Tu as perdu !

Matéo : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!

Tohru fulmine : **t'as oublie ?! tu es recherché pour meurtre ! tu as…**

Matéo : **non c'est pas vrai !**

Voix : Trop tard Matéo Uotani ! Vous êtes arrêté !

Matéo : **non !**

Il essaya de s'enfuir mais le policier lança les menottes à Tohru qui les relança à la tête du meurtrier. D'un bond rapide, elle assena un coup de poing à la figure du blond qui s'évanouit à moitié. La jeune fille le menotta et le secoua pour qu'il se lève…

Tohru murmure à son oreille : Tu as vraiment oublié ce que tu as fait petit ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire ! C'est toi qui as tué toute la famille de ma mère ! Et c'est encore toi qui as tué une grande partie de la famille de mon père ! Tu as tué mon père ! Ma mère n'est plus de ce monde non plus ! Par ta faute !

Matéo est anéanti, arisa lui assena une paire de gifles en hurlant qu'elle ne veut plus jamais le revoir ! La police l'emmena et rassure les membres de la maison que Matéo sera puni comme il se doit. Tohru s'effondra en pleurs car elle n'avait jamais réussi à oublier son passé qui la fait tellement souffrir malgré ses efforts. Kyo la berça dans ses bras pour lui apporter un réconfort. Hatori prescrit un calmant contre sa tension et ses nerfs à vif à son amie avant de rentrer. Un peu plus tard, la jeune fille alla sur le balcon qui mène au jardin en laissant les autres s'amuser. Elle se rappelle que sa mère lui chantait une chanson pour lui remonter le moral à partir d'un baladeur. La nigiri sortit son disc-man de sa poche et le mit en route sur la chanson de L5 « Une étincelle » qu'elle se met à chanter quand la maisonnée s'arrêta de jouer et de se chamailler pour l'écouter étonnée…

Tohru chante : Parfois j'ai si peur au fond de moi Que tout m'indiffère

Qu'il me manque le courage de croire en moi Dans ce désert

Dans chaque regard perdu je cherche encore Une étincelle

Aller vers elle Ouvrir ses ailes Comme un appel Et loin dans la nuit

Que tout s'éclaire Plus de colère Avoir envie De voir à l'infini

Parfois je m'efface, je reste là En solitaire

J'imagine tout ce qu'on ne sera pas Et je m'y perds

Dans chaque histoire perdue il y a toujours Une étincelle

Aller vers elle Ouvrir ses ailes Comme un appel Jusqu'au milieu du ciel

Que tout s'éclaire Plus de colère Avoir envie De voir à l'infini

Kyo s'est rapproché de Tohru et se retrouve en face d'elle qui le regarda dans ses yeux en lisant de la surprise chez son confident…

Tohru chante : Je te regarde et à contre jour Je cherche le sens de l'amour

Tu sais dans chaque instant perdu Il y a toujours Une étincelle Aller vers elle Et à l'infini

Ne plus rien dire Sans réfléchir Comme un appel Jusqu'au milieu du ciel

Une étincelle Aller vers elle Ouvrir ses ailes Et loin dans la nuit

Que tout s'éclaire Plus de colère Avoir envie De voir à l'infini

Kyo lui sourit… Ce sourire si particulier qui la fait fondre et la fait rougir…

Kyo d'une voix douce : Encore une facette ?

Tohru : Hihihihihi ! Oui !

Kyo taquin : tu m'étonneras toujours !

Tohru faussement fâchée : Tu ne peux pas changer de disque ?

Kyo : Hihihihihihi ! T'es marrante !

Shiguré avec un sourire pervers : **l'aaaaamooooouuuuurrrrr est uuuuunnnnn booouuuqueeettt deee viiioooleeettteeesss !**

Kyo et Tohru : **shiiiiiiiiguuuuuuuuuureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Le soir passe vite, Kyo a repris sa chambre car Kagura dort dans celle de Yuki. Tohru a laissé la sienne à Arisa, Saki et Mégumi et alla dans celle de son amour. Mais que s'est-il passé pour que Kagura soit avec Yuki ? Tout simplement Tohru lui a ouvert les yeux et Kagura s'est rendu compte que c'était Yuki qu'elle aimait en réalité…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Le douloureux passé de Tohru et le secret de Kyo 

Quelques jours après l'arrestation de Matéo, Tohru s'est complètement remise mais garde encore son passé douloureux sur sa conscience. Kyo, en la regardant, sait qu'elle souffre encore. La jeune fille a récupéré son retard sur ses cours scolaires. Maintenant ce sont les vacances de printemps, Tohru part aux sources thermales avec Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro et Rin. Comme maintenant il y a des couples, Mésho ne les sépare pas : Tohru et Kyo, Kagura et Yuki, Rin et Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro et Momiji. Tous s'amusent, Un matin à 3heures, Tohru se réveilla et alla s'habiller en tenue tunique-pantalon sans faire de bruit. Elle fila dans la salle de jeux rangée et commença à s'entraîner aux arts martiaux comme elle a l'habitude de faire depuis ses 7 ans en cachette. Kyo, ayant senti sa confidente sortir du lit, s'habilla et alla la rejoindre. Il la regarda faire quand Tohru s'arrêta pour rependre son souffle…

Kyo sourit : Tu aurais dû aller doucement…

Tohru se moque gentiment : Jaloux ? Non je ne pouvais pas aller doucement. Comment aurais-tu pu voir les coups que j'ai portés à ce taré la première fois ?

Kyo surpris : Tu veux dire… Que c'est pour ça qu'on n'a rien vu ?

Tohru sourit : Exact ! C'est de la sauvagerie parce que je déteste qu'on s'en prenne à ceux qu'on aime ! Si c'est personnel, ce n'est pas pareil car j'ai un peu moins d'énergie et ainsi vous pouvez voir !

Kyo : Qui t'a appris ça ?

Tohru : J'ai été dans une école d'arts martiaux jusqu'à la perte de ma mère. J'ai dû me débrouiller seule pour continuer sans que personne ne le sache. Je me levais à 3heures du matin en 2 ans…

Kyo : Et tu continues encore…

Tohru : Pas tout à fait cette fois-ci je m'entraînais à 4heures du matin depuis l'arrestation de ce fou. Aujourd'hui je n'arrivais plus à dormir…

Kyo : Je te comprends… Ecoute, ça ne me dérange pas que tu t'entraînes en même temps que moi. Tu vas encore te fatiguer et tomber malade si tu ne dors pas assez. Au contraire, je serai heureux de m'entraîner avec toi !

Tohru sourit : Merci Kyo… Je risque de te faire mal car je tape très fort. Je suppose que tu l'as remarqué quand ce fou se relevait avec peine

Kyo : Oui j'ai vu. Je vais t'apprendre à contrôler ta force si tu veux.

Tohru : Merci Kyo ! C'est vraiment génial !

Kyo : Tu pourras venir chez mon maître aussi pour s'entraîner ensemble, comme cela, tu apprendras d'autres techniques.

Tohru sourit et se met en position afin de s'entraîner encore mais Kyo s'y met lui aussi sans taper trop fort sa confidente. Soudain Hatsuharu, Hiro, Kisa, Momiji et Rin arrivèrent dans la salle de jeux parce qu'ils avaient entendu du bruit. Ils se figèrent en voyant Tohru et Kyo s'entraîner ensemble. Yuki et Kagura arrivèrent à leur tour et sourirent devant la mine figée de ses cousins à cause du chat et de l'onigiri…

Hatsuharu : Yuki ! Tu le savais ?

Rin : Tohru ! Elle sait se battre ?!

Momiji : C'est nouveau ça !

Kisa : Mais ?!

Hiro : Je croyais qu'elle était si bête !

Yuki : Hiro ! Ce n'est pas gentil !

Kagura : Nous l'avons su il y a quelques jours suite à la venue de Matéo Uotani.

Hatsuharu, Hiro, Kisa, Momiji et Rin : **KOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA ??????????!!!!!!!!!!**

Les voix en synchro stoppèrent l'entraînement des 2 amoureux…

Momiji : Tohru ! Tu as caché des secrets ?!

Tohru gênée : Heu… Oui… Mais…

Kyo : C'est inutile de s'énerver pour ça ! Bon on va manger ?

Tous allèrent déjeuner tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Peu après, Yuki et Kagura décident de sortir se promener. Hatsuharu et Rin en firent autant en accompagnant Momiji, Kisa et Hiro qui veulent aller faire quelques magasins. Tohru et Kyo profitent d'être ensemble pour aller dans l'une des sources thermales. Tohru, lasse de pleurer tous les soirs avant que Kyo la rejoigne pour dormir qui n'était pas dupe, a décidé de se confier à son confident car sa peur de se retrouver complètement seule n'a pas encore disparue…

Kyo : Tohru ? Tu ne peux pas continuer à me cacher ton passé douloureux ! Je veux souffrir avec toi ! Pas toute seule !

Tohru s'humecta les lèvres puis d'un air décidé, elle finit par tout lâcher…

Tohru : Depuis ma naissance, j'ai subi des persécutions de la part de Matéo Uotani et j'ai fini par me reprocher d'être venue au monde. Dès que j'ai su marcher, mon père m'apprend un peu les arts martiaux mais pas assez pour que je maîtrise car il a été assassiné sous mes yeux par une personne inconnue. J'avais 3 ans quand cela était arrivé. Ma mère m'éleva seule mais je ne pratiquais que très peu les arts martiaux. A 6-7 ans, je m'étais perdue dans la rue. Matéo continuait à me traiter de niaise et de boulette de riz. J'ai même failli me faire agresser quand un garçon de mon âge vint à mon secours. Il leur donna une correction… C'était 4 collégiens et Matéo était avec eux. Ils se sont enfuis dès que le garçon leur a donné une correction. Mon sauveur me ramena à la maison et après avoir écrit un mot dans sa casquette, me donna avant de partir. J'ai eu le temps de le détailler ce qui explique pourquoi je t'ai dit qu'il te ressemblait énormément. J'ai lu l'inscription sans comprendre le sens. Le lendemain, ma mère décida de m'inscrire aux arts martiaux et au chant car elle a appris qu'on me persécutait. A 10 ans, ma mère a appris la mort de sa famille assassinée par la même personne qui a tué mon père. Mais ça ne reste pas là, Elle tua une bonne partie de la famille de mon père. J'ai découvert le coupable qui était Matéo Uotani, recherché pour plusieurs meurtres. Les derniers membres de ma famille sont morts dans un accident d'avion. Ma mère et moi étions les seules survivantes. Attristée par tant de malheurs, je me suis souvenue de la casquette bleue et j'ai réétudié l'inscription. J'ai fini par comprendre le sens… « Don't forget myself ! I helped you and I gave my cap, in the hope that we will meet again ! » signifie « Ne m'oublie pas ! Je t'ai aidée et je t'ai donnée ma casquette, dans l'espoir qu'un jour nous nous reverrons ! Kyo Soma ». J'ai compris à ce moment là que je suis devenue beaucoup moins naïve et tête en l'air mais je suis devenue très sauvage et inaccessible. Ma mère a eu très peur de ce brusque changement que j'ai dû jouer double jeu. 2 semaines avant que je vienne m'installer chez vous tous, j'ai perdu ma mère dans un accident de voiture provoqué par Matéo qui avait fui son arrestation. A la mort de mon dernier membre de ma famille qui me restait, j'ai joué encore plus double jeu en cachant au fond de mon cœur mes secrets et mes malheurs sous mon air joyeux. Je ne pouvais pas m'installer chez Saki ni chez Arisa à cause de ça. Saki a 4 personnes chez elle alors qu'Arisa vit dans un studio. Les nuits, je faisais des cauchemars et je me voyais complètement seule sans amis, subissant la haine des autres à cause de mon passé et rejetée par tout le monde. Je me suis aussi jurée de me venger de ce Matéo sans savoir que c'était le cousin d'Arisa ! Voilà tu sais tout… Je ne veux plus jamais faire la niaise et de tête en l'air… Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ce que j'ai vécu !

Kyo sourit : C'est très dur mais très courageux d'avoir enduré tout ça. Tohru, je ne te laisserai jamais toute seule. Je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi. Et puis à propos de la casquette bleue… Elle m'appartient. Je suis le garçon roux qui t'a sauvé la vie. On s'est retrouvé sans le savoir.

Tohru surprise : Toi ?! Quelle surprise !

Kyo : Moi aussi j'avais peur…

Tohru sourit : Je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir longtemps…

Kyo : Je t'aime Tohru

Tohru : Moi aussi je t'aime Kyo

Kyo se pencha vers Tohru et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. La jeune fille lui rendit son baiser avec intensité. Ils sortirent du bain et allèrent dans leur chambre pour s'habiller. Les autres reviennent de leur promenade mais une ambiance lourde plane autour de Kagura et Yuki. Kyo et Tohru se demandent ce qui se passe comme Momiji, Hatsuharu, Rin, Kisa et Hiro. Quelques fois, ils assistèrent à leur dispute. Kagura et Yuki se crièrent dessus puis chacun de leur côté pleurèrent. Cela dura jusqu'au retour des sources thermales. Tohru et Kyo durent se boucher les oreilles à cause de leur mal de tête…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Visite chez Kazuma 

Les vacances sont finies, tout le monde a repris le rythme de la vie. Tohru s'entraîne maintenant en même temps que Kyo qui vient l'aider à préparer à manger. Un soir, Kyo revient de son entraînement…

Tohru sourit : Bon retour mon amour !

Kyo sourit : Bonsoir ma Tohru !

Tohru : Bien entraîné ?

Kyo : Oui ! Au fait, mon maître nous invite tous les deux demain midi…

Tohru : Je viendrai !

Kyo : Il ne sait pas que je m'entraîne avec toi. J'ai pensé que tu souhaiterais le faire…

Tohru : Merci ! T'es un amour !

Kyo rouge : Je peux t'aider ?

Tohru : Oui !

Kyo parla de tout et de rien avec sa bien-aimée. A table une ambiance bizarre met mal à l'aise les deux amoureux. Shiguré s'est absenté pour voir Akito mais Yuki a l'air encore plus morose que d'habitude…

Tohru inquiète : Yuki ? ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

Yuki mine de rien : Si si ça va !

Kyo d'un ton je-m'en-foutiste : T'es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas le dire à Tohru ?

Yuki énervé : **non baka neko !**

Kyo vexé : Eh ! Je t'ai proposé gentiment de parler avec Tohru seul à Seule, Nezumi !

Yuki surpris : Hein ?! Tu ne restes pas ?

Kyo sourit : Non, Je vois parfaitement bien que tu aies envie de dire quelque chose à Tohru alors je te la prête.

Yuki honteux et baissant la tête : Dé… Désolé… Je croyais…

Kyo soupire : ça va ! Laisse !

Yuki embêté : **non !** Je pensais que tu te moquerais de moi !

Kyo surpris : **quoi ?! avec la tête que tu fais ?! ça va pas non ?!** Bon ! Je vous laisse !

Yuki : **attends !**

Trop tard, Kyo a quitté le salon énervé tandis que Tohru baissa la tête pour cacher sa colère…

Tohru d'une voix douce mais contient sa colère : Tu es content maintenant ?

Yuki embêté : Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

Tohru : Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Même à Kyo ?

Yuki soupire : Non pas à Kyo…

Tohru énervée : **alors ?!**

Yuki embêté : C'est à dire que…

Tohru soupire : J'ai remarqué que ça allait plus avec Kagura depuis quelques temps après votre promenade… Que s'est-il passé ?

Yuki : On s'est disputé… Kagura n'a pas supporté que j'aie un fan-club au lycée. Moi, je n'ai jamais rien demandé et bien sûr Kagura ne m'a pas cru !

Tohru : Ce n'est que ça ?

Yuki : … Non… Tu penses que Kyo et moi pouvons devenir amis ?! Si on se connaissait mieux ?

Tohru : Vous avez peur et vous réagissez par obligation de détester ! Je vois cette peur dans vos yeux.

Yuki : Mais ?!

Tohru d'une voix douce mais sèche : Ecoute Yuki, Kyo a toujours fait attention à moi mais toi, tu n'as jamais remarqué que j'avais des problèmes. Tu me parles de tes soucis sans te rendre compte que moi aussi j'en avais eu des soucis bien plus graves que les tiens. Kyo m'a soutenue moralement. Il veille sur moi et me protège. Il n'hésite pas à me demander de vider le sac. Aujourd'hui, il s'inquiète pour toi sans te le démontrer parce qu'il a peur de devenir ton ami.

Yuki surpris : Il a dit ça ?!

Tohru sourit : Oui ! Bon je vais ranger et préparer à manger pour demain.

Yuki : Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Tohru : Non, ça ira ! Dis, Kagura va-telle venir me voir ?

Yuki soupire : Je pense qu'oui… Elle ne veut plus me voir…

Tohru : Je verrai ce que je peux faire…

Tohru alla à la cuisine tandis que Yuki alla dans la chambre de Kyo. La souris frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Surpris, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et la trouva vide quand il entendit grincer les planches qui constituaient le toit. Yuki se dépêcha de monter sur le toit de la maison et retrouve Kyo en train de bouder. Il s'approcha de lui sans faire de bruit…

Yuki : Kyo ?

Kyo : **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !** Yuki ! Pourquoi tu apparais toujours aussi brusquement ?

Yuki : Désolé… Je te demande pardon…

Kyo énervé : Je t'ai dit de laisser ça !

Yuki : **NON !** J'ai inconsciemment énervé Tohru ! Elle m'a parlé d'une voix douce mais sèche quand elle m'a sermonné en me reprochant d'avoir été égoïste. J'ignorais qu'elle aussi avait des moments où elle flanchait.

Kyo : Je savais bien qu'elle ne mâche pas ses mots… Sais-tu qu'elle avait souffert ?… Beaucoup plus que nous ?

Yuki : Non, je ne le savais pas… La première fois qu'elle était arrivée chez nous, elle nous avait dit que sa famille partait très souvent en voyage et qu'elle ne s'occupait jamais de son éducation. Elle avait même dit que sa mère lui manquait sans plus d'explication. Je ne sais si c'est la vérité…

Kyo : Hihihihi ! Non ce n'est pas la vérité ! Elle masquait ses souffrances.

Yuki interloqué : **kooooooaaaaaaaaaa ?????!!!!! elle nous a menti ????!!!!!!!!**

Kyo : Yuki ! Essaye de la comprendre ! Elle avait de bonnes raisons pourquoi elle l'avait fait ! Sais-tu qu'elle cachait une plus grosse peur tout au fond de son cœur ? Sais-tu pourquoi elle est si sauvage et inaccessible ?!

Yuki pris au piège : Non, je ne sais tout ça… Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi dit-elle seulement des choses que nous les maudits voulons entendre ?

Kyo mystérieux : Pour mieux cacher ses secrets et ses souffrances. Tohru a toujours été positive en jouant la fille insouciante, niaise et tête en l'air sans pensée arrière jusqu'au retour de Matéo Uotani. Elle est fatiguée de tout ça…. Elle a pleuré plusieurs fois en étouffant ses cris d'angoisses et sa peur. Elle aussi avait besoin qu'on lui donne de l'espoir, qu'on lui dise des mots qu'elle voulait entendre. C'est pour cela que nous sommes devenus confidents l'un de l'autre.

Yuki éberlué : Tu veux dire qu'elle a souffert pendant **tout ce temps ?!** Personne n'a voulu… ?

Kyo : Exact !

Yuki : Alors tu sais tout sur elle…

Kyo affirma d'un sourire au lieu de parler. Yuki n'arrive pas à y croire car il découvre une nouvelle Tohru. Il alla dans sa chambre en lançant une bonne nuit Kyo sans attendre de réponse. Kyo sourit et lança une bonne nuit Yuki retentissant pour que le rat l'entende. Pendant ce temps, Tohru alla dans sa chambre après avoir fini de préparer à manger. Kyo descendit du toit et alla voir sa bien-aimée pour passer la nuit ensemble. Le chat raconta sa discussion avec Yuki tandis que l'onigiri l'écoute en souriant et en disant que c'est un bon début d'amitié. Pendant ce temps, Kagura est en train de passer ses nerfs sur les personnes de son entourage. Hatsuharu et Rin essayent de la calmer sans succès…

Rin : Kagura, ça suffit !

Hatsuharu : Yuki n'a pas voulu ce fan club !

Kagura : **Je ne crois pas !**

Le lendemain, Kyo et Tohru allèrent chez Kazuma qui habite dans une maison pas très loin du dojo. Kyo porte son éternel pantalon marron et un tee-shirt tandis que Tohru a mis sa tunique bleue-turquoise et un pantalon noir qu'elle utilise chaque fois qu'elle fait son entraînement. Les deux amoureux se tiennent par la main tout en parlant. Pendant ce temps, Hatsuharu et Rin rendent visite à Yuki et lui expliquent ce qui s'est passé avec Kagura. Revenons à nos deux amoureux, Kyo et Tohru arrivèrent chez Kazuma…

Kyo : Maître ! Nous sommes arrivés ! Je suis venu avec Tohru ! Maître, vous êtes là ?!

Tohru sentant une odeur bizarre : Mmmmm…. Snif Snif ! Dis Kyo… Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent une odeur bizarre ?

Kyo la sentant aussi : Si…

Il courra suivi de Tohru jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvra brusquement la porte…

Kyo hurle en tirant son maître du livre : **maitre ! faites attention !!… vous êtes encore en train de bruler votre diner !!**

Kazuma émergeant de son livre : Quoi ?

Kyo allant à la cuisinière pour éteindre le gaz : … **regardez la casserole !!… les poissons sont carbonises !!**

Tohru sourit en voyant la scène mais se retient de rire carrément vu comment son amour parle à son père adoptif…

Kazuma smile : On ne s'est pas vu depuis un bon moment… Je voulais vous accueillir avec un bon petit plat…

Kyo grogne après son maître : **combien de fois je vous ai dit d'arrêter de lire pendant que vous faisiez la cuisine, hein ?!… vraiment !! eteignez le feu !!**

Kyo éteint le gaz en ronchonnant ce qui amusa beaucoup sa bien-aimée qui essaye de refouler son fou-rire afin de ne pas vexer le rouquin.

Kazuma : Hihihi… Désolé ! Ce livre est captivant… C'est le nouveau roman de Shiguré !

Tohru murmure l'air morose : Shiiiiiiiiguuuuuuuuuuréééééééééééé…

Kyo d'un ton sans réplique : Brûlez-le immédiatement !! Sinon…

Peu après, Kazuma, Kyo et Tohru se retrouvent au salon en train de boire du thé et papoter. Kazuma se rendit compte de la tenue soudaine de Tohru…

Kazuma : Vous allez bien ?

Tohru ayant retrouvé son sourire : Je vais très bien ! Vous avez l'air en pleine forme !

Kyo regarde son amour : Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes ! Je suis sur que quelque chose ne va pas bien. Je te connais Tohru.

Kazuma : On ne s'est pas vu depuis un bon moment, n'est ce pas ?

Tohru sourit : Oui !

Kazuma : Je suis désolé de vous avoir offert cette scène un peu pitoyable…

Tohru : Ce n'est rien ! ça m'était arrivé quand j'ai commencé à apprendre à faire la cuisine mais avec le temps j'ai su faire très attention.

Kazuma : Dis-moi Tohru… Tu as changé ta façon de t'habiller ?

Tohru gênée : Heu… Oui…

Kazuma : Dommage, tu étais très mignonne quand tu portais des jupes…

Tohru gênée : Heu…

Kyo énervé : **maitre ! vous allez la vexer ! elle est très mignonne comme ça ! j'aime bien sa façon de s'habiller !**

Tohru soupire : Merci Kyo… Du calme ! Maître Kazuma c'est gentil de me dire ça mais… Que savez-vous de moi en réalité ?

Kazuma surpris : Que veux-tu dire Tohru ?

Kyo : …

Kazuma : Kyo ? Tu comprends quelque chose ?

Kyo soupire : Oui Maître, personne n'est au courrant sur la vie de Tohru.

Kazuma surpris : Tohru, tu as un passé ?

Tohru mélancolique : Oui ! Un passé très douloureux…

Kazuma smile : Dis Tohru, il paraît que tu as été malade, il y a quelques temps. Kyo se faisait du sang d'encre…

Tohru sourit : Je sais… Il s'est beaucoup occupé de moi pendant tout ce temps. J'avais perdu la voix. Akito est même venu me voir.

Kazuma surpris : Hein ?! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Il a vraiment fait ça ?!

Kyo : Oui, il était inquiet pour Tohru.

Tohru : Très inquiet… Et puis nous avions discuté en privé…

Kazuma : Tohru, tu caches bien des choses. N'aurais-tu pas une double personnalité ?

Les deux amoureux se figèrent comme des statues ce qui étonna le maître d'arts martiaux. Kyo se ressaisit et décide de changer de sujet afin de laisser son amour le temps de se décider si elle veut vraiment raconter son passé à son maître même s'il sait déjà, il est prêt à réécouter le récit douloureux de sa petite amie…

Kyo : Revenons à la cuisine… Maître, la cuisine et vous, ça fait deux !Vous aurez dû commander quelque chose !

Kazuma mettant sa main sur son menton : C'est drôle… Aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir réussir…

Kyo fait un drôle de tête et vérifiant si son amour s'est ressaisit : **si on pouvait réussir juste avec des « impressions », tout le monde réussirait !** Maître, vous n'êtes pas aussi rigoureux que ça !

Kazuma soupire : C'est plutôt ennuyeux… C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner !

Tohru s'est ressaisie et sourit tendrement à son bien-aimé : Dites Maître Kazuma… Je pourrais vous cuisinier quelque chose !

Kyo surpris : Quoi ?! Une invitée qui fait la cuisine pour son hôte ? ça va pas non ?!

Tohru embêtée : Enfin Kyo ! On va perdre notre temps à attendre qu'on se décide ! Et puis …

Kyo soupire : D'accord Tohru…

Tohru s'approche de son amour et lui murmure à son oreille : Je sais que tu as remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas !

Le rouquin sourit pour toute réponse et alla à la cuisine avec son maître et sa petite amie…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : Encore un passé douloureux à subir ! 

Tohru, Kyo et Kazuma sont dans la cuisine de ce dernier. L'onigiri ouvrit le frigo, surprise…

Kyo ironique : Il n'y a rien dans votre frigo…

Kazuma amusé : C'est parce que je ne fais jamais la cuisine d'habitude…

Tohru : J'ai une idée ! Je pourrais vous faire du riz au curry si vous voulez.

Kazuma sourit : J'aime le curry ! Je pourrais t'aider !

Kyo empêche Kazuma s'approcher de la cuisine : **NON !** Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine !!

Kazuma insiste : … Mais j'ai l'impression que cette fois ci…

Kyo poussant son maître hors de la cuisine : **ça suffit maintenant ! on ne fait pas de la bonne cuisine avec des impressions !** Moi, je vais aider Tohru ! Vous allez plutôt vous reposer ! D'accord ?

Tohru émue : Merci Kyo… Vous savez, Maître, que Kyo était très doué pour la cuisine ? Chaque fois que j'étais malade, je me régalais !

Kazuma, très surpris, se figea comme une statue tandis qu'on voit les oreilles et la queue du chat se dresser chez Kyo qui est lui aussi figé comme une statue…

Kazuma en voyant son fils adoptif rougir : Kyo a préparé des plats pour toi ?!?

Tohru sourit : Oui ! **C'est un vrai cordon bleu !**

Kazuma smile : Je suis content.

Kyo tout rouge et poussant son maître à la porte : **maitre ! maintenant, il faut nous laisser ! il faut que nous mettions au travail ! allez continuer votre livre ailleurs !**

Kazuma smile : … D'accord !

Tohru : Encore des histoires de Shiguré… Je n'arrive pas à y croire que ses livres puissent être captivants pour les autres mais moi ça m'écœure ! Je préfère les bouquins d'arts martiaux comme Kyo !

Tohru et Kyo s'enferment dans la cuisine tandis que Kazuma resta planté dans le couloir quand une personne lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là…

Kazuma : Il m'a expulsé de la cuisine. Il est avec son amie Tohru Honda.

La personne : Ah bon ?! Je trouve qu'il a beaucoup changé depuis.

Kazuma : Je sais Kunimitsu, c'est mieux ainsi.

Soudain le téléphone sonna et Kinimitsu alla répondre pendant que Kazuma se souvient comment était Kyo il y a plus de 2 ans quand son secrétaire revient avec un visage triste. Eh oui ! ni Kinimitsu ni Kazuma ne sait que Kyo ne finira pas sa vie tout seul dans la cabane d'enfermement à vie !

Kinimitsu : Maître… J'ai un message à vous transmettre !

Kazuma : Ah oui ? Qui était ce au téléphone ?

Kinimitsu : C'était le père de Kyo… Il a dit… Qu'il désirait vous voir le plus rapidement possible… Tout de suite si possible…

Kazuma : Pffffffffff ! Je devine sans difficulté de quoi il veut discuter et ça me fait mal au cœur…

Le maître d'arts martiaux alla dans la cuisine…

Tohru : Tu ne lui as pas encore dit ?

Kyo : Non… Si Akito change d'avis…

Tohru : S'il le fait… Eh bien, il aura affaire à moi… On verra bien s'il le fait ou non !

Kazuma : Eh bien ? Kyo, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Tohru surprise : Maître ! Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes !

Kazuma sourit : Désolé Tohru… Je dois sortir…

Kyo surpris : Quoi ?! Vous sortez ?! Et nous alors ?!

Kazuma d'un ton et d'un visage triste : Je suis réellement désolé mais… C'est une urgence. Il faut que j'aille.

Tohru remarqua de la tristesse dans les yeux du maître et elle comprit ce qu'il se passait car elle sait que cela concerne son amour…

Kazuma : J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, Tohru… Je reviendrai vite…

Tohru : Non… Cela concerne quelque chose… Son emprisonnement à vie ?

Kazuma surpris : Comment le sais-tu ?

Kyo soupire : On lui en a parlé… Elle est au courrant.

Kazuma sourit : Ne vous en faites pas ! Je reviendrai très vite. Soyez sages d'ici là.

Kyo rougit et sort ses oreilles de chat : **qu'est ce que vous racontez ?! je ne suis plus un gamain, moi !**

Kazuma amusé : Avant, tu étais toujours sur le point de pleurer quand je sortais…

Kyo rouge et ayant ses oreilles de chat : **ça, c'était il y a très longtemps ! alors arrêtez de me traîter comme un mome…**

Tohru : Mmm ! Kyo s'emporte trop facilement…

Kunimitsu : C'est une simple dispute amicale !

Tohru surprise : **ouah ! qui estes-vous ?!**

Kunimitsu : Je m'appelle Kunimitsu Tomoda. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis le secrétaire de Maître Kazuma et aussi un de ses élèves. Je connais Kyo depuis qu'il était tout petit, je pourrais vous raconter beaucoup d'anecdotes à son sujet ! Par exemple, il avait tellement peur de cette tache qu'il y a là bas, sur le mur de la cuisine, qu'il pleurait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait…

Kyo d'une voix grondante : **Ku-ni-mi-tsuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!! vous n'avez pas besoin de lui dire ce genre de choses sans intérêt !!!Allez-vous-en !! laissez-nous tranquilles !!!**

Kunimitsu : Oui, oui… J'ai compris. Je ne veux surtout pas briser votre intimité !

Kyo rouge : **Hein ?! quoi ?! Kunimitsu, vous êtes comme notre maître ! vous imaginez des choses en permanence !!!! vous êtes des imbéciles !!!!**

Tohru sourit : Pourtant Kyo, on s'est embrassé plusieurs fois ! Pourquoi as-tu honte ? Tu es trop timide, n'est ce pas ?

Kunimitsu : Tohru ? Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas qu'une amie pour Kyo ?

Kyo rouge et d'une voix grondante : **Ku-ni-mi-tsuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!**

Kunimitsu s'en alla sous les éclats de rire de Tohru…

Tohru smile : Alors c'est vrai ? Toi aussi, tu pleurais de peur quand tu étais petit, Kyo ?

Kyo rougit et croise ses bras : … Comme tout le monde, non ?! C'est pas dôle !

Tohru trouve la tâche : AH ! La tâche dont il vient de parler, c'est celle là ? C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble un peu à un fantôme peut être que tu en as encore peur ?

Kyo rouge : **Hein ?! mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! tu sais quel âge j'ai ?!?**

Tohru : Hihihihihihihi !!!!!!! C'est trop drôle ! Je blaguais !

Kyo sourit en mettant sa main droite dans sa poche de son pantalon et s'est approché de sa bien-aimée en pensant aux paroles de son maître : « Je ne suis pas inquiet pour toi. Je sais que tu oublieras tes peurs quand tu auras grandi autant physiquement qu'au fond de ton cœur. Je suis persuadé que tu réussiras à toutes les dépasser ! ». Les deux amoureux se regardent dans les yeux. La main gauche de Kyo est posée sur celle de Tohru adossée au mur. Le rouquin l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres au goût des fraises. L'onigiri lui rendit amoureusement son baiser. Pendant ce temps, Kazuma rend visite au père de Kyo…

Père de Kyo : Je pense que vous connaissez bien le problème car votre propre grand-père était possédé par l'esprit du chat. Vous comprenez toutes les implications que cela représente… C'est la coutume d'enfermer ceux qui sont hantés par le chat… Kyo jouit actuellement d'une liberté tout simplement extravagante mais quand il aura fini le lycée, tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! Je le ferai enfermer jusqu'à sa mort dans cette chambre si sombre qui est située dans la maison principale des Soma. Je l'empêcherai de sortir à tout jamais ! Comme votre grand-père, il se verra refuser le droit de se marier et il vivra seul toute sa vie durant. Je compte sur vous, Maître Kazuma, pour que le moment venu il ne puisse pas échapper à son sort !

Kazuma soupire : Je crois que tout ceci est un peu prématuré. Il n'aura fini ses études que dans un an.

Père de Kyo se redressant : Oui ! C'est bien cela qui m'inquiète !! La seule pensée que Kyo puisse continuer à vivre à l'extérieur encore un an me rend malade !! Cette… Chose !! Ce monstre !! Il me dégoûte !! Il n'a pas hésité à tuer sa propre mère… Mon épouse bien-aimée !! Je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner… Il a tué ma femme ! Il ne sait pas à quel point le fardeau que je porte est lourd… Il vit tranquillement sans jamais partager ma souffrance… C'est à cause de lui que ma vie est brisée !

Kazuma sourit : C'est étrange… Vous êtes exactement comme Kyo était, il y a encore peu de temps… Vous lui ressemblez… Vous ne savez pas quoi faire de votre peur et de vos angoisses, Vous vous bouchez les oreilles et vous fermez les yeux tout en rejetant votre responsabilité sur les autres… Mais Kyo est en train de changer ! Il est sorti de ses abîmes de désespoir ! Et vous… Vous ne voulez pas changer ? Vous dites que c'est à cause de votre fils mais vous n'êtes pas capable d'observer votre propre cœur !

Père de Kyo furieux : **alors vous voulez dire que c'est moi le coupable ?!! C'est ça ? Le chef de la famille interviendra en ma faveur !**

Kazuma : Nous verrons bien… Je le protègerai contre qui ce soit mais pour vous qui n'avez pas le cœur d'un père, mes sentiments resteront à jamais incompréhensibles !

Père de Kyo : C'est… C'est inadmissible ! Cette affaire est loin d'être terminée !!

Kazuma quitte le père de Kyo pour retrouver la douce Tohru et son fils adoptif Kyo chez lui. Chez le maître, les deux amoureux ont fini de préparer à manger et ils discutent ensemble. Kyo est assis par-terre tenant son amie contre lui puisqu'il ne se transforme plus à son contact…

Kyo : Dis Tohru… Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas…

Tohru morose : Oui, c'est à propos des romans de Shiguré… Je suis tombée dessus par hasard quand je rangeais la maison et j'ai remarqué le genre de livres qu'il publiait mais j'ai dû faire comme si j'étais complètement niaise… Franchement je préfère des livres d'arts martiaux !

Kyo : Hahahahaha !!!!!C'est bien ton style! Vraiment… on a des goûts en commun !

Tohru inquiète : Kyo ? Penses-tu… Penses-tu qu'il faut que je dise la vérité à ton maître ?

Kyo la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras : Bien sûr qu'oui ! Sinon comment comptes-tu expliquer ton changement radical ?

Tohru sourit mais tremble de peur : … Merci Kyo… Je t'aime !

Kyo smile : Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour… Tout ira bien ! Je t'aime moi aussi.

Le rouquin embrassa tendrement son amie quand Kazuma arriva mais la scène le cloua sur place. Le maître est très surpris de voir Kyo humain dans les bras de Tohru en train de s'embrasser. Il se demande pourquoi Kyo ne se transforme plus au contact de Tohru. Le chat, abandonnant les lèvres sucrées au goût de fraises de son amie, se retourna vers son maître sans se sentir gêné de son acte cette fois-ci.

Kyo : Ah maître, vous êtes enfin rentré !

Kazuma sourit Oui !

Kyo inquiet : Ce n'est pas une urgence ?

Kazuma : Mmm Comment dire ?… Disons plutôt que je suis allé écouter une personne qui voulait uniquement se plaindre.

Kyo : Quoi donc ?

Kazuma : Dites-moi jeunes gens… Le riz au curry est-il prêt ?

Kyo : Evidement ! On vous attend depuis tout à l'heure pour le manger !!

Tohru : Pfffff !!!!!!!! Il a fait exprès de changer de sujet !

Kazuma : Mmmmm

Tohru : Kyo ? Peux–tu aller le réchauffer ?

Kyo gros smile : Oui!

Kyo alla réchauffer le plat car il a confiance en son amie…

Tohru inquiète : Maître… Dites-moi la vérité… Dites-moi pourquoi avez-vous changé de sujet ?

Kazuma : Tu l'aimes ?

Tohru agacée : **ne changez pas de sujet ! je ne suis pas dupe !c'est qui la personne ? je veux le savoir ! c'est à propos de son emprisonnement à vie ?!**

Kazuma soupire : C'était son père… Il veut que son fils soit enfermé à jamais…

Tohru surprise : Son père ?!

Kazuma : Il veut qu'Akito intervienne en sa faveur…

Tohru furieuse : Akito ne le fera pas !Sinon il va m'entendre !

Kazuma : Tu es courageuse Tohru.

Kyo : A table !

Ils passèrent à table en parlant de tout et de rien en rigolant…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 : La lutte sans merci 

Tohru, Kyo et Kazuma sont au salon en train de discuter. Le maître se pose des questions sur le fait que Kyo ne se transforme plus au contact de Tohru. La curiosité l'emporta…

Kazuma : Excusez-moi… Mais j'aimerai avoir quelques explications…

Kyo surpris : Sur quoi ?

Kazuma : Comment expliques-tu que tu ne te transformes plus ?

Kyo : Quelle question ! Je suis amoureux de Tohru !

Tohru rouge : J'aime Kyo tel qu'il est !

Kazuma : Je suis surpris ! Quel changement !

Tohru décidée : Maître… Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai beaucoup changé….

Kyo : Maître, il ne faudra pas poser de questions sinon Tohru n'arrivera pas à s'exprimer…

Kazuma : D'accord.

Kyo sourit à son amie : Vas-y…

Tohru : J'ai un passé… Un passé très douloureux… Depuis ma naissance, j'ai subi des persécutions de la part de Matéo Uotani qui me traitait de boulette de riz et de niaise et j'ai fini par me reprocher d'être venue au monde. Dès que j'ai su marcher, mon père m'apprend un peu les arts martiaux mais pas assez pour que je maîtrise car il a été assassiné sous mes yeux par une personne inconnue. J'avais 3 ans quand cela était arrivé. Ma mère m'éleva seule mais je ne pratiquais que très peu les arts martiaux. A 6-7 ans, je m'étais perdue dans la rue. Matéo continuait à me traiter de niaise et de boulette de riz. J'ai même failli me faire agresser quand un garçon de mon âge vint à mon secours. Il leur donna une correction… C'était 4 collégiens et Matéo était avec eux. Ils se sont enfuis dès que le garçon leur a donné une correction. Mon sauveur était en fait Kyo. Le lendemain, ma mère décida de m'inscrire aux arts martiaux et au chant car elle a appris qu'on me persécutait ce qui explique ma double personnalité. A 10 ans, ma mère a appris la mort de sa famille assassinée par la même personne qui a tué mon père. Mais ça ne reste pas là, Elle tua une bonne partie de la famille de mon père. J'ai découvert le coupable qui était Matéo Uotani, recherché pour plusieurs meurtres. Les derniers membres de ma famille sont morts dans un accident d'avion. Ma mère et moi étions les seules survivantes. Attristée par tant de malheurs, je me suis souvenue de la casquette bleue et j'ai réétudié l'inscription. J'ai fini par comprendre le sens… « Don't forget myself ! I helped you and I gave my cap, in the hope that we will meet again ! » signifie « Ne m'oublie pas ! Je t'ai aidée et je t'ai donnée ma casquette, dans l'espoir qu'un jour nous nous reverrons ! Kyo Soma ». J'ai compris à ce moment là que je suis devenue beaucoup moins naïve et tête en l'air mais je suis devenue très sauvage et inaccessible. Ma mère a eu très peur de ce brusque changement que j'ai dû jouer double jeu. 2 semaines avant que je vienne m'installer chez Shiguré, j'ai perdu ma mère dans un accident de voiture provoqué par Matéo qui avait fui son arrestation. A la mort de mon dernier membre de ma famille qui me restait, j'ai joué encore plus double jeu en cachant au fond de mon cœur mes secrets et mes malheurs sous mon air joyeux. Je ne pouvais pas m'installer chez mes amies. Les nuits, je faisais des cauchemars et je me voyais complètement seule sans amis, subissant la haine des autres à cause de mon passé et rejetée par tout le monde. Je me suis aussi jurée de me venger de ce Matéo sans savoir que c'était le cousin d'une de mes amies ! Depuis la perte de ma mère, j'avais peur…

Kazuma : C'est très triste…

Tohru : J'ai récemment retrouvé le coupable et j'ai dû me battre à coups de poings pour avoir osé de lever la main sur Kyo. C'est comme cela j'ai dévoilé ma véritable personnalité. Le coupable est arrêté pour meurtre.

Kazuma : Tu avais peur de quoi ?

Tohru : Peur de perdre encore une fois une personne qui m'est chère, peur qu'on me rejette à cause de ma double personnalité et à cause de tous ces malheurs qui sont tombés sur ma famille, peur de me retrouver complètement seule à jamais…

Kazuma : Je comprends. Tu fais des arts martiaux…

Tohru : Oui… J'ai un défaut… je tape très fort…

Kyo sourit : Et tu continues encore !

Kazuma ?????

Tohru : Tu sais Kyo, j'agis selon mes sentiments et mes émotions. J'ai voué une haine farouche pendant longtemps… Ces derniers temps, je me sens un peu calmée… Maître, je m'entraîne ave Kyo.

Kazuma surpris : Hein ?! Maintenant ça explique pourquoi son entraînement s'améliore… Il commence à taper très fort… Plus qu'avant…

Kyo : Maître, elle a besoin d'entraînement encore.

Kazuma : Tohru, tu peux venir en même temps que Kyo quand tu auras du temps.

Tohru smile : Merci !

Le soir arriva et les deux amoureux s'en allèrent chez Shiguré qui les attend morose. Tohru remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Tohru inquiète : Que se passe t-il Shiguré ?

Shiguré : Tohru, Hatori vient te chercher…

Kyo et Tohru : **Quoooooooooiiiiiiiiiii ?!**

Shiguré : Votre cri est parfaitement synchronisé…

Yuki : Kyo ! Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut te sauver !

Tohru paniquée : **OH NON !** Dis-moi que s'est-il passé ?!

Shiguré : Demande à Hatori… Kyo, tu restes ici !

Kyo : Pas question !

Tohru : Kyo ! S'il te plait, reste là !

Kyo : Laisse moi t'accompagner jusqu'à la porte…

Tohru soupire : D'accord…

Hatori arriva avec Maître Kazuma. Tohru et Kyo allèrent à la voiture d'Hatori qui démarra…

Hatori : Tohru… C'est grave !

Kazuma : Akito a besoin de toi.

Tohru : J'ai compris. Kyo, tu m'attends à l'entrée du manoir.

Kyo : D'accord.

Hatori : Tu es au courrant Tohru ?

Tohru : A propos du père de Kyo ?

Kyo : **Quoi ?!**

Kazuma : Il est là bas.

Tohru avec haine : Il va le regretter !

Hatori arriva et laissa descendre Kyo qui a déposé un furtif baiser à Tohru. Cette dernière se dirigea vers la maison d'Akito suivie de Kazuma et d'Hatori quand il entendirent le chef hurler…

Akito : **vous n'etes pas sérieux ! je ne déciderai pas seul !**

Père de Kyo : **vous devez intervenir en ma faveur !**

Akito : **non ! où est Tohru, Kureno ?!**

Kuréno : Elle arrive… Hatori est allé la chercher…

Voix : **je suis là !**

Akito vit la jeune fille entrer suivie de Kazuma et d'Hatori…

Akito : **Tohru ! Aide-moi !**

La jeune fille s'approcha du chef du clan en lui lançant un sourire rassurant signifiant qu'elle va l'aider. Le père de Kyo vit Tohru pour la première fois mais il reconnaît aussi Kazuma. Tohru regarda le père de Kyo pour la première fois et remarqua qu'il souffre au fond de son cœur mais elle refuse pour la première fois d'écouter son cœur qui demande de l'écouter…

Père de Kyo : Vous avez perdu !

Tohru : Comment ça ?! Vous êtes le père de Kyo ?

Père de Kyo : Oui ! C'est un monstre !

Akito : Il a demandé que j'enferme Kyo le plus tôt possible ! Crois–moi Tohru !

Tohru : Calmez-vous, Akito ! Je vous crois sur parole ! Si Kyo est enfermé, je mourrai avec lui et je m'enfermerai avec lui !

Akito : **non pas ça ! où est kyo ?!**

Tohru : Il m'attend dehors…

Akito : Amène-le-moi Kureno !

Kureno alla chercher le chat qui arriva en trombe dans la maison du chef des Soma…

Kyo : **Tohru !**

Tohru : ça va Kyo, calme-toi ! Fais attention à ton vrai père !

Père de Kyo bondissant sur ses pieds : **le monstre !**

Akito : Tohru, dis au père de Kyo ce que tu ressens !

Tohru : J'aime votre fils de tout mon cœur !

Père de Kyo : **quoi ?!**

Tohru : Kyo n'est pas un monstre ! C'est un être humain comme tout le monde !

Kazuma : Je vous ai dit que vous rejetez la faute sur votre fils ! Kyo a beaucoup changé !

Tohru : Ce n'est pas la faute de Kyo ! Il a toujours vécu avec la souffrance d'avoir perdu sa mère !

Père de Kyo : C'est faux ! Il a tué ma femme !

Tohru : Sa mère s'était suicidée ! Kyo était un enfant ! Moi aussi j'ai connu une situation semblable au sien ! J'ai été rejeté par ma famille à la mort de mon père !

Le père de Kyo s'approche de Tohru et la gifla mais la jeune fille, d'un coup de poing au ventre, l'oblige de se plier en deux agenouillé…

Tohru avec de la haine qui danse dans ses yeux : **osez encore une fois lever la main sur moi et je vous enverrai carrément à l'hopital !**

Akito, Kazuma et Hatori sont muets d'admiration…

Akito : Elle sait se battre ?!

Kyo : Oui, elle pratique les arts martiaux. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur !

Père de Kyo : Il ne pourra… Jamais vous épouser !

Akito : Il le pourra ! Il ne sera pas enfermé du tout !

Père de Kyo : Mais c'est inadmissible !

Tohru : Tous les maudits ont marre de vivre dans l'ombre surtout Akito ! Si vous refusez de changer… **C'est vous qu finirez enfermé à jamais !**

Le père de Kyo, dans sa fureur, essaya d'empoigner la jeune fille pour lui faire mal mais Tohru réagit dans la vitesse de l'éclair de donner des coups en l'envoyant valser dans la pièce puis elle se tient debout comme si rien n'était sauf la haine continue de danser dans ses yeux…

Tohru : **ne revenez plus jamais au manoir ! vous n'avez jamais été digne d'être un bon père pour Kyo ! allez-vous-en ! excusez-vous !**

Père de Kyo : Je m'excuse…

Tohru le prenant par le col et hurlant dessus : **plus fort ! on n'a rien entendu !**

Père de Kyo : **je m'excuse ! Kyo ne sera pas enfermé !**

Tohru adoucie : Bien. Dégagez !

Sans demander son reste, le père de Kyo s'en alla la tête baissée. Kyo alla serrer son amour dans ses bras sous les yeux ahuris d'Akito, de Kuréno et d'Hatori puisque Kazuma est parti en même temps que le père de Kyo. Le chef est ébahi de voir que Kyo ne se transforme plus au contact de Tohru…

Akito : La malédiction est bisée pour Kyo…

Kureno : Cela ne marche que sur une seule personne.

Tohru : Heu…

Akito : Je te présente Kuréno Soma, Il est le coq.

Tohru : Ah ! Ravie de faire votre connaissance ! Arisa m'a parlé de vous !

Kuréno surpris : Vous connaissez Mademoiselle Uotani ?

Tohru sourit : Oui c'est une de mes meilleures amies !

Akito : Tu en as combien ?

Tohru : Deux… La seconde est Saki Hanajima.

Akito : Je suis fatigué…

Tohru : Bon repos Akito !

Akito : Merci !

Tous quittent la maison d'Akito. Kuréno s'en alla chez lui. Hatori retourne chez lui pour finir son travail. Kyo et Tohru rentrent chez Shiguré et lui racontèrent la scène. Yuki les écouta aussi. Dans la nuit, Kyo se rendit dans la chambre de Tohru et lui fit l'amour pour atteindre le septième ciel avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 : Tohru enceinte 

Le lendemain, Tohru se réveilla par le poids de Kyo sur elle…

Tohru amusée : Petit coquin ! Maintenant j'ai envie de toi !

Kyo sourit : Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi !

Kyo l'embrassa en lui faisant l'amour. Ils étaient aux anges. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se reposent sous les couvertures quand Shiguré entra dans la chambre…

Shiguré : **debout là-dedans ! j'ai faim ! J**e vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Hatori !

Immédiatement, Kyo, furieux, se leva, sauta dans son pantalon et poursuivit son indiscret cousin, le menaçant de le tuer dans les pires souffrances s'il dévoilait quelque chose à quiconque. Seulement vêtue d'un peignoir, Tohru les rejoignit dans le salon, alors que les deux cousins criaient l'un après l'autre. Yuki descendit mal réveillé…

Yuki : Que se passe-t-il ?

Tohru gênée : Heu…

Shiguré : J'ai vu Kyo dans le lit de Tohru…

Kyo grognon : **là ferme sale clebs !**

Yuki :** hein ?! Quoi ?!**

C'est à ce moment-là que choisirent Kagura, Rin, Ayamé et Hatsuharu et le jeune médecin pour rentrer. Aussitôt, le calme s'instaura. C'est toujours ainsi quand Hatori est dans les parages : il est tellement calme lui-même que cela doit déteindre sur son entourage. Enfin, sur Shiguré ça marcha moins bien, car il se précipita sur le dragon et lui dit ce qu'il avait vu. Tohru devient rouge pivoine, baissa la tête et attendit les remontrances auxquelles elle avait droit. Au lieu de cela, Hatori la fit relever la tête, et me scruta.

Hatori : Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Tohru : Oui.

Hatori à Kyo : Et toi ?

Kyo : Moi aussi je l'aime.

Pendant ce temps, Yuki et Kagura ne s'adresse plus la parole parce qu'ils sont toujours fâchés. Revenons à Tohru et Kyo, Hatori sourit et entraîna la jeune fille vers sa chambre en interdisant aux autres de les suivre. Le dragon l'ausculta.

Hatori : Vois-tu Tohru, Malgré que Kyo ait arrêté sa transformation à ton contact, lorsque qu'un des treize fait l'amour à une femme sans protection, car je suppose que vous n'y avez pas pensé, et bien il arrive très souvent que la femme tombe enceinte, même si ce n'est pas le moment de l'ovulation de son cycle menstruel.

Tohru surprise : Quoi ? Je pourrais attendre un bébé ?

Hatori : En effet. Il faut que tu saches que les garçons maudits de la famille ont une particularité… particulière, en plus de se transformer bien sûr. Lorsqu'ils font l'amour, ils déclenchent l'ovulation immédiate chez la jeune femme. S'ils se protègent tous les deux, ça va. Si non, il y a un fort risque que la jeune femme soit enceinte. Si tu le désires, je peux te donner ce qu'on appelle la « pilule du lendemain » ou je peux devenir ton gynécologue.

Tohru surprise : Mon gynéco ?

Hatori : N'oublie pas qu'il y a de grande chance que l'enfant que tu portes soit aussi maudit.

Tohru : Le secret avant tout, je sais. Entendu Hatori… Sois mon gynéco… Je veux être maman…

Tohru afficha un plus grand sourire sur son visage, et déjà, instinctivement, elle plaça une main protectrice sur son ventre, qui ne tarda pas à s'arrondir.

Hatori : Tu sais Tohru que tu n'as pas fini tes études comme Kyo.

Tohru soupire : Je sais mais je veux cet enfant !

Hatori sourit : D'accord. Je trouverai un moyen pour que tu continues quand même tes études.

Tohru : Merci Hatori. Je vais m'habiller.

Hatori : Ok. On se retrouve en bas.

Sur ce, Hatori s'en alla laissant Tohru s'habiller. Elle décida de porter une robe qui va jusqu'aux genoux puis descendit au salon. L'ambiance parait lourde…

Tohru gênée : C'est… C'est quoi cette ambiance ?!

Kagura sourit : Rien Tohru…

Tohru : Je n'en suis pas si sûre ! Kagura suis-moi à la cuisine sans poser de questions !

Tohru alla à la cuisine suivie de Kagura. Yuki est dans sa chambre avec Kyo puisque Hatsuharu ne voulait pas laisser seule Rin. Dans la chambre de Yuki…

Kyo inquiet : Yuki ?

Yuki : …

Kyo monta sur le lit et enjamba Yuki. A la grande surprise de Kyo, ce dernier l'enlaça, et posant la tête dans le creux de son épaule se mit à pleurer. Le chat referma ses bras sur le rat…

Kyo : Dis-moi, Baka Nezumi, ce que tu as sur le cœur !

Yuki : Je l'aime ! Mais elle ne me croit pas que je me fiche de mon fan-club !

Kyo : Yun… Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tohru va arranger ça !

Yuki : Je sais…ça dure déjà depuis notre retour des sources thermales et j'ai mal !

Kyo : Calme-toi ! Tout ira bien ! J'ai confiance en Tohru ! Pleure, Yuki, pleure ! Ne te retiens pas !

Yuki pleura à chaudes larmes tandis que Kyo le serra contre lui pour le calmer. Pendant ce temps, à la cuisine…

Kagura énervée : **c'est quoi cette histoire de fan-club ?!**

Tohru hurla deux fois plus fortes que Kagura : **d'abord tu te calmes et tu m'écoutes ! j'en ai marre !!! je suis fatiguée de tes changements d'humeur !!!**

Kagura baissant la tête : Désolée Tohru…

Tohru adoucie : Bien… Yuki m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé… Il faut que tu comprennes que Yuki n'a jamais voulu ce fan-club ! Ce sont des filles pimbêches qui croient l'aimer sincèrement. J'ai déjà eu affaire à ces folles furieuses et je m'en suis sortie grâce à une amie. Réfléchis un peu Kagura… Tu as vraiment vexé Yuki ! **Il souffre à cause de toi ! Il est très malheureux !** **Tu dois avoir plus confiance en lui !**

Kagura d'une toute petite voix : Je peux aller le voir ?

Tohru un peu sèche : Non ! Tu vas réfléchir toute seule maintenant !

Sur ce, Tohru quitta la cuisine et monta à l'étage puis alla dans la chambre de Yuki. En ouvrant la porte, la jeune fille est surprise du spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux. Kyo la regarda embêté…

Kyo : Tohru… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Tohru sourit : Je sais. Regarde, Yuki s'est endormi.

Kyo repoussa doucement Yuki et le voit endormi. Tohru aida son amour à l'allonger et à desserrer l'étreinte. Le rouquin se dégagea et sortit de la chambre avec son amour. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Tohru…

Tohru : Kyo… Je voulais te parler tout à l'heure mais tu n'étais pas là. J'avais déduit que tu étais avec Yuki.

Kyo sourit : Bonne déduction, ma Tohru. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Tohru smile : Je suis enceinte !

Kyo surpris : Hein ?! Mais c'est merveilleux! Je t'aime de toutes mes forces !

Tohru : Moi aussi je t'aime Kyo… Ne me serre pas trop fort…

Kyo la serra légèrement contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de descendre au salon avec elle. En entrant au salon, ils furent surpris que tout le monde soit là…

Tohru : Saki ? Arisa ?

Kyo : Tout le monde ?!

Akito : Shiguré nous a demandé de venir…

Kyo et Tohru : **shiiiiiiiiguuuuuuuuuureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kagura, alertée par les cris provenant du salon, arriva…

Kagura surprise : Que… Que…

Ayamé : **pauvre kagura ! tu pleures ?! viens ! je vais te consoler ! ahahahahah !!**

Tohru et Kyo se placèrent devant Kagura et tous les deux donnèrent un coup de poing en synchro à Ayamé qui tomba par-terre avec une grosse bosse…

Kyo et Tohru : **ne la touche pas !**

Hatsuharu : Double punch !

Rin inquiète : Tohru ! Tu dois aller doucement !

Hatori : Rin a raison Tohru. Tu vas devoir arrêter les arts martiaux pendant un certain temps.

Tohru soupire : D'accord mais là c'était plus fort que moi…

Hatori : Là ce n'est pas grand chose mais je veux dire que tu cesses tes entraînements intensifs.

Tohru : Je comprends.

Ayamé : Tu sais te battre Princesse ?

Kyo frustré : **ne l'appelle pas comme ça !!!!!!!!**

Tohru à Kagura : Kagura ?

Kagura pleurant : Tu as raison… Snif… Je peux le voir ?

Tohru : Il est dans sa chambre et il dort.

Kyo : **ne lui refais plus ça ! il est fragile !**

Kagura surprise : Depuis quand… ?

Tohru agacée : **kagura, ne discute pas et file !**

Ayamé : **Tu sais te battre Princesse ?!**

Tohru se bouchant les oreilles : **aaaaaah siiiileeeennnnnnnccccceeeeeee !!!!!!!**

Hatori sec : Oui elle sait se battre, maintenant tu te tais !

Dans la chambre de Yuki, Kagura le réveilla…

Kagura : Yun ?

Yuki se réveillant : Mmmmmmm ?

Kagura : Yun… Je te demande pardon…

Yuki : Kagura ?

Kagura pleure : Pardon Yun !

Yuki la prend dans ses bras : Kagura ! Arrête de pleurer !

Kagura : Mais…

Yuki hurle : **Arrête, kagura ! Arrête ! Arrête de te culpabiliser ! oublions ça ! je t'aime !**

Yuki l'embrassa fougueusement que la jeune fille le lui rendit dans la même fougue quand la porte s'ouvrit sur…

Voix : **te voilà réveillé petit frère ?!**

Yuki cesse d'embrasser Kagura et jeta un regard meurtrier à Ayamé : **sors d'ici ! tu me déranges !**

Kagura : Heu… Yun ?

Yuki : Quoi ?

Kagura : Tout le monde est là… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Si on descendait ?

Yuki : D'accord… A une condition !

Kagura : Laquelle ?

Yuki : Qu'on rattrape le temps perdu ! Et j'aimerai que tu restes dormir ici ce soir !

Kagura sourit : D'accord !

Les deux amants descendirent au salon main dans la main suivi par Ayamé. Tout le monde applaudit pour la réconciliation de Yuki et de Kagura…

Akito : Bravo pour la réconciliation !

Yuki : Merci… Que se passe-t-il ?

Akito : Nous sommes tous ici car Tohru a quelque chose à dire…

Kagura : Ah ? C'est quoi ?

Hatori : Asseyez-vous !

Yuki, Kagura et Ayamé s'assirent. Tohru regarde Kyo qui lui sourit en guise d'encouragement…

Tohru : J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer… Je suis enceinte !

Tous sauf Hatori : **QUOI ?!**

Tohru : Je vais être maman !

Akito allant serrer doucement Tohru : C'est génial !

Arisa : Attendez ! Qui est le père ?

Saki : Arisa, tu es bête ou quoi ?!

Kuréno : Arisa, c'est Kyo le père !

Arisa : **quoi ?! kyon ?!**

Kyo : **m'appelle pas kyon, yankee !**

Kuréno : Arrête Arisa !

Subitement, Arisa s'arrêta à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Saki se leva et prend Tohru par la main en direction de la cuisine…

Saki : Tu l'aimes ?

Tohru : Oui ! Lui aussi !

Saki : Je ne suis pas contre mais j'ai la sensation que tu nous laisses tomber…

Tohru : Ne dis pas ça, Saki ! J'ai remarqué que quelqu'un t'observait à la dérobée.

Saki : Tu deviens très observatrice…

Tohru : Saki, j'ai simplement arrêté de jouer la niaise depuis que tout le monde sait ma véritable personnalité.

Sur ce, Tohru alla rejoindre Kyo au salon. Akito, ne voyant pas revenir Saki, jeta un regard inquiet à Tohru qui lui indiqua de la main où elle se trouve. Le chef s'en alla à la cuisine à la grande surprise de tout le monde sauf Tohru. Saki, qui réfléchissait, est très surprise de se retrouver en face du chef de clan…

Akito : Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Saki : Vous… Vous n'êtes pas contre ?

Akito soupire : Ah quoi bon ? Ils s'aiment et ils vont avoir un enfant.

Saki : Je serai heureuse que si Tohru l'est

Akito : n'avez-vous pas envie de vous marier ?

Saki : Si mais je ne suis pas très appréciée

Akito : Moi si, je vous apprécie…

Les yeux arrondis de surprise, Saki se laissa aller dans les bras d'Akito qui l'embrassa tendrement…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12 : Mariage en série 

Le temps passe et on est au 1er mai. Tohru est enceinte de 5 mois. Elle décida d'aller voir sa mère au cimetière en compagnie de tous les Soma et de ses deux meilleures amies. Tous ceux qui ignoraient sur la vie de Tohru apprennent tout le drame survenu dans sa famille et tous comprirent qu'il s'agissait un fardeau beaucoup plus lourde que la malédiction des 14 maudits. Akito réalisa que la vie de Tohru est beaucoup plus détruite que la sienne et il comprit pourquoi elle lui avait jeté ces regards à glacer le sang : Ce drame est pire que la malédiction. Un peu plus tard, tous se retrouvent au manoir afin d'organiser la date pour le mariage de chaque couple déjà formé. Akito ne s'oppose plus à ce que Kisa épouse Hiro grâce à Tohru mais aussi grâce à Saki. Un mois plus tard, le mariage a lieu. Hatori est le prêtre. Le premier couple se retrouve devant lui…

Hatori : Si quelqu'un est contre ces mariages, qu'il le dise tout de suite !

Tous : …

Hatori : Monsieur Kyo Soma, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Tohru Honda ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Kyo Oui !

Hatori : Mademoiselle Tohru Honda, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Kyo Soma ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Tohru : Oui !

Hatori : Je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Kyo embrassa la mariée qui est maintenant enceinte de 6 mois puis tous les deux laissent la place au suivant…

Hatori : Monsieur Yuki Soma, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Kagura Soma ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Yuki : Oui !

Hatori : Mademoiselle Kagura Soma, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Yuki Soma ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Kagurta : Oui !

Hatori : Je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Yuki embrassa la mariée puis tous les deux laissent la place au suivant…

Hatori : Monsieur Kuréno Soma, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Arisa Uotani ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Kuréno : Oui !

Hatori : Mademoiselle Arisa Uotani, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Kuréno Soma ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Arisa : Oui !

Hatori : Je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Kuréno embrassa la mariée puis tous les deux laissent la place au suivant…

Hatori : Monsieur Akito Soma, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Saki Hanajima ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Akito : Oui !

Hatori : Mademoiselle Saki Hanajima, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Akito Soma ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Saki : Oui !

Hatori : Je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Akito embrassa la mariée puis tous les deux laissent la place au suivant…

Hatori : Monsieur Hatsuharu Soma, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Rin Soma ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Hatsuharu : Oui !

Hatori : Mademoiselle Rin Soma, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Hatsuharu Soma ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Rin : Oui !

Hatori : Je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Hatsuharu embrassa la mariée puis tous les deux laissent la place au suivant…

Hatori : Monsieur Hiro Soma, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Kisa Soma ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Hiro : Oui !

Hatori : Mademoiselle Kisa Soma, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Hiro Soma ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Kisa : Oui !

Hatori : Je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Hiro embrassa la mariée puis tous les deux laissent la place au suivant…

Hatori : Monsieur Ayamé Soma, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Minné ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Ayamé : Oui !

Hatori : Mademoiselle Minné, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Ayamé Soma ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Minné : Oui !

Hatori : Je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Ayamé embrassa la mariée puis tous les deux laissent la place au suivant…

Hatori : Monsieur Momiji Soma, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Marie Mayuko ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Momiji : Oui !

Hatori : Mademoiselle Marie Mayuko, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Momiji Soma ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Marie : Oui !

Hatori : Je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Momiji embrassa la mariée puis tous les deux laissent la place au suivant…

Hatori : Monsieur Ritsu Soma, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Mitsuru ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Ritsu : Oui !

Hatori : Mademoiselle Mitsuru, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Ritsu Soma ici présente jusqu'à la mort vous sépare ?

Mitsuru : Oui !

Hatori : Je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Akito remarqua que seuls Hatori et Shiguré n'ont personne mais ces deux derniers finissent ensemble ce qui étonnèrent tout le monde. Enfin bref ! L'important que tout le monde soit heureux. Tous ont des enfants sauf Hatori et Shiguré qui adoptent plutôt des orphelins. Kyo et Tohru eurent beaucoup d'enfants par rapport aux autres car leur amour est très fort…

Fin

3


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour chers lectrices et chers lecteurs,

Je vous écris ce message pour vous dire que certains fics ont été écrits en 2005, l'année où j'ai réellement débuté ce qui explique pourquoi j'avais du mal démarrer une toute première fic sur un manga.

Date 1ère publication

Catégorie

Titre de la fiction

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Les maudits trouvent le bonheur (1)

24/01/2005

Fruits Basket

A la conquête de son âme sœur (2)

25/01/2005

Fruits Basket

Tu es ma joie de vivre (3)

12/03/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Après la souffrance, le bonheur arrive à grand pas (1)

13/03/2005

Fruits Basket

Le grand secret de Tohru (4)

08/05/2005

Hana Yori Dango

Je serai toujours là (2)

19/05/2005

Creamy

Je t'appartiens pour toujours

19/05/2005

Embrasse-moi Lucile

Le temps d'une nuit

20/05/2005

Jeanne et Serge

Mon amour

20/07/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Juste trois nuits (1)

09/12/2005

Garasu no Kamen

Annulation du mariage de raison (2)

16/12/2005

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Tsubasa (2)

28/08/2006

Garasu no kamen

Une brioche au four arrange les choses (3)

12/11/2006

Captain Tsubasa

La jalousie de Genzô (4)

27/12/2006

Hana Yori Dango

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille (3)

Je vous prie de bien vouloir prêter attention à ces dates de première publication originelle et vous réaliserez que j'ai amélioré avec le temps : 6 ans d'écart c'est beaucoup, non ?

A plus !

Adam Park


End file.
